L'harmonica
by Saluzozette
Summary: Un an est passé depuis que l'équipage du Chapeau de paille s'est reformé. Ses membres n'ont presque pas changés. Presque. Comment ne pas changer quand son frère est mort ? Comment ne pas changer quand on entend son capitaine jouer d'un instrument, tendrement, mélancoliquement, tristement ? Nami a surprit le secret de Luffy. Et elle est bien décidée à le percer.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est partit... Je me lance. Aller, go.  
**

**Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction ! Il s'agit là de ma fiction la plus recherchée et la plus longue depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire. Il s'agit aussi de celle avec laquelle j'ai eut le plus de problème. J'ai dut la réécrire deux fois. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai souvent pensé à l'abandonner mais je n'ai pas put m'y résoudre.  
**

**C'est un peu mon bébé, alors j'ai très peur des avis que vous allez me donner... Mais je fais face à mon destin ;)  
**

**J'essayerais d'être la plus régulière possible, et je posterais donc les chapitres une fois par semaine (si j'y arrive) le lundi. J'ai pour l'instant treize chapitres d'avance et j'espère que mon inspiration ne se tarira pas. J'essayerais de ne pas reproduire le modèle "Correspondances". J'espère y parvenir.  
**

**Maintenant j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas OOC. Luffy peut paraître bizarre dans ce chapitre, mais j'ose espérer que la suite vous rassurera : C'est bien le Luffy qu'on connait. Où presque. Bonne lecture !  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_**Chapitre Un**_

L'été estival battait son plein sur le pont du Sunny alors que chacun tentait de vaquer vaillamment à ses occupations habituelles sans y parvenir tant il faisait chaud. La mer était d'huile et pas un souffle de vent ne venait agiter les voiles déployées pour rien depuis deux jours. Quant au ciel, il était si désespérément vide du Nord au Sud et d'Est en Ouest qu'on se morfondait de voir apparaître le moindre petit nuage susceptible d'amener un peu d'ombre avec lui.

Le petit renne supportant très mal la chaleur et le cyborg craignant une surchauffe, Chopper et Franky avaient établis leur résidence de journée dans le quartier des garçons alors que Robin désespérait de trouver un peu de fraîcheur, même dans la bibliothèque. Seul Zorro ne semblait pas craindre la chaleur, tout comme Brook. Du moins, cela ne l'empêchait absolument pas de s'entraîner une bonne dizaine d'heures pas jour sans discontinuer. Sanji, quant à lui, avait élu domicile dans la cuisine et ne la quittait que pour apporter des boissons fraîches à ses princesses, Robin et Nami. Nami qui, avec Luffy et Usopp, était la seule à avoir assez de courage pour affronter la chaleur caniculaire de l'extérieur.

Usopp était affalé dans l'ombre du mat et semblait fondre sur place alors que Luffy avait quitté sa place habituelle sur la figure de proue – où le soleil tapait bien trop fort – au profit de la balançoire qui avait l'avantage incontestable d'être à l'ombre. Mais quand on parle d'été estival ce n'est pas au sens figuré et les températures dépassant les 40°C à l'ombre, même cette place était difficilement supportable.

« Il fait chaaaaaaaaud… Gémis Usopp.

- Nami… c'est quand qu'on arrive ? » Demanda le Luffy, la langue pendante.

La navigatrice leva lentement la main pour ôter le journal qu'elle avait posé sur ses yeux et regarda son capitaine d'un air blasé.

« Aucuns changements dans l'atmosphère, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. Je ne sais absolument pas où on est. On pourrait très bien atteindre l'île demain, comme dans un mois.

- Mais ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on navigue ! Gémit le garçon. J'en ai marre, je m'ennuie… Sanji ! J'ai faim !

- Arrête d'embêter ma Nami-chérie avec tes jérémiades ! Hurla le cuistot en sortant de la cuisine. Au lieu de te plaindre, prend tes responsabilités de capitaine et prend une décision au sujet de la bouffe.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ?

- Oui, et un gros. Avec les gouffres sans fonds que vous êtes, toi et les autres imbéciles, nos réserves pour un mois ont déjà fondues et il ne nous reste plus que trois jours de vivres. Six, si on se rationne. »

Un long silence flotta au-dessus des quatre protagonistes avant que Luffy ne craque et se mette à courir partout en hurlant :

« Quoiiii ?! On a plus de bouffe ?! C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon !

- Et Chopper m'a chargé de te dire qu'il n'a presque plus de médicament aussi, se rappela Usopp en levant vaillamment le bras pour prouver qu'il pouvait encore bouger.

- Et on n'a plus de feuilles non plus pour les cartes et les partitions et Franky nous fait remarquer que le stock de Cola est presque vide, indiqua Nami.

- On a plus de viande ! C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon ! Continuait de crier Luffy.

- Et si tu trouvais une solution au lieu de brailler ! » Hurlèrent ses trois amis en le frappant.

Aussitôt, le garçon se calma et commença à réfléchir. Il devint très vite tout rouge et on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Mais comme la réflexion ne faisait pas vraiment partit des attributs naturels de Luffy, il trouva une solution bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle soit vraiment plausible.

« Je sais ! S'écria-t-il. On doit trouver une île !

- Si c'était aussi simple on ne te demanderait pas de réfléchir espèce d'idiot ! Hurla Nami en le frappant de nouveau.

- Euh… Pour la nourriture on peut pêcher des poissons, proposa-t-il en se redressant.

- Ça fait trois jours qu'on essaye, dédaigna Sanji. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on ne prenait rien ? Il n'y a pas de poissons à dix kilomètres aux alentours, tout comme dans l'aquarium d'ailleurs.

- On pourrait faire pousser des plantes sur le pont alors ! Tenta Luffy.

- Ça prendrait trop de temps, répondit Usopp en secouant la main. Imagine que quelqu'un tombe malade, là, maintenant, tout de suite. On ferait quoi ?

- Et on ne peut pas remplacer le Cola par autre chose ?

- Non. Le Sunny ne marche qu'à ça, répliqua Nami d'une voix lasse. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Hey oh, vous êtes marrants vous ! S'énerva soudain le capitaine. Je suis pas Devin moi ! Si je pouvais tout faire tout seul je n'aurais pas besoin de vous ! Pour la prochaine île c'est ton rôle Nami ! Moi je peux obéir à tous les ordres que tu me donneras mais je peux pas faire plus ! Pour la nourriture, c'est Sanji ! Continua-t-il en regardant le cuistot. Si tu me donnes une canne à pêche, je pêche. Mais s'il n'y a pas de poissons au bout du fil, je n'y peux rien ! Et pour les plantes, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas les faire sortir de mon chapeau ! Je suis pirate moi ! Pas magicien ! »

Sur cette magnifique tirade, Luffy s'éloigna en fulminant. Ses trois amis, eux, le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. S'il n'était pas courant de voir le garçon s'énerver, il était encore plus rare qu'il parle aussi longtemps sans dire une bêtise. Ou alors il fallait vraiment qu'il soit très en colère.

« Je… Je rêve où il vient d'aligner plus de trois phrases sujet-verbe-complément ? Balbutia Sanji, impressionné.

- On devrait peut-être aller s'excuser non ? Demanda le sniper d'une voix gênée. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si on a tous ces problèmes.

- Tu as raison Usopp, souffla la rousse. On ferait mieux de lui présenter nos excuses.

- Je te reconnais bien là, ma Nami-chérie ! S'écria le cuistot en se transformant en tornade d'amour. Toujours prévenante, gentille, attentive, adorable ! Ça me donne envie de te cuisiner un bon petit plat ! Tu veux des cookies ?

- Je peux en avoir aussi pour avoir donné l'idée ? Tenta Usopp avec espoir.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est à la diète espèce de goinfre ! »

Vexé, le garçon s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose à propos du « favoritisme-du-cuistot-qui-s'en-foutrait-totalement-de-les-laisser-mourir-de-faim-temps-que-les-deux-adorables-demoiselles-tyraniques-de-l'équipage-étaient-heureuses ». Nami, que la conversation n'intéressait absolument pas, regardait la porte où avait disparus son capitaine avec un étrange sentiment de culpabilité.

« Mais Usopp a raison, marmonna-t-elle. Faudrait vraiment aller s'excuser.

- Laisse tomber, Nami de mon cœur, répondit alors Sanji en se rallumant un clope. Tu connais Luffy. Dans cinq minutes il aura oublié l'incident et sera en train de brailler qu'il a faim. »

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle reconnaissait tout à fait son capitaine dans la description du cuistot.

Cependant, deux heures et demi plus tard, aucuns cris n'avaient retentit hormis ceux, habituels, de Sanji à l'encontre de Zorro et ceux de Franky à l'encontre de personne. Nami se sentait de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis de son ami et s'apprêtait à aller lui présenter ses excuses en bonne et due forme quand le capitaine sortit sur le pont et sonna le rassemblement.

Intriguée, la navigatrice s'approcha du mat autour duquel tournait un banc circulaire sur lequel s'était perché Luffy.

« Bon, les gars, commença-t-il. On a un problème. C'est pas trop grave pour l'instant mais ça risque de le devenir si on ne fait rien. Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de vent. Et on est bloqué dans une zone sans poissons. Notre réserve de vivres est presque vide, comme celle de médicaments. Et on n'a presque plus de Cola. »

Avant de continuer, Luffy les regarda tous les uns après les autres. Et Nami frissonna quand il la fixa. C'était quoi ce regard ? Il était bien moins naïf et insouciant qu'à l'ordinaire, bien plus sérieux. Ça faisait presque peur.

« On est dans la merde quoi, résuma Zorro.

- Voilà. Donc j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais c'est mieux que de ne rien faire. Franky, jusqu'où on peut aller avec le Cola qu'il nous reste ?

- Je dirais cinq kilomètres avec les roues et sept avec le coup de Burst.

- Alors on va faire le coup de Burst. Plus loin on sera de cet endroit et plus de chances on aura de trouver de la bouffe. Chopper, c'est quoi les maladies qu'on risque le plus de croiser ?

- Insolation, inanition, fièvre estivale et grippe de chaleur.

- Tu as de quoi faire des médocs contre ça ?

- Pour les deux premiers, je ne peux rien faire. Mais pour les autres, je peux faire soit dix doses de l'une, soit cinq des deux.

- Tu vas faire cinq des deux.

- Il n'y en aura pas assez pour tout le monde…

- Zorro et moi on ne tombe jamais malade. Et Brook ne peut pas les attraper. Donc cinq doses de chaque. Et Sanji, tu as dit qu'il nous restait combien de jours de vivres ?

- Trois si vous continuez à manger comme des ours et six si on se rationne.

- Ok ! Alors on va freiner sur la bouffe ! Chopper tu cours préparer les médocs et Franky tu nous bouges d'ici ! Tout le monde à son poste ! On va faire des vagues ! »

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'éparpilla. Nami était impressionnée par le sérieux de son capitaine. Comme quoi, il savait faire face aux problèmes quand il y en avait.

« Hey Luffy ! S'écria Zorro depuis la vigie. C'est rare de te voir distribuer les ordres comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite et pivota pour plonger son regard dans ceux de Sanji, Usopp et Nami.

« Je prends mes responsabilités de capitaine. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Allez, dites moi tout. Je vous écoute et vous répondrais. Mais n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ! C'est encore moi ! Avant de vous livrer ce deuxième chapitre, j'ai d'abord quelques mots à vous dire.  
**

**Pour commencer, un grand merci à Caramel-mou, Lutty-chan, Diane et mes deux revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Sachez que votre soutient me va droit au coeur :D  
**

**Ensuite, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit ne pas réussir à placer l'histoire dans le temps, je vous assure que c'est entièrement normal et que ce n'est pas de la faute à l'auteur qui fait des bêtises dès le premier chapitre, ce n'est pas vrai .. Bref, la temporalité devrait être plus claire dans ce chapitre mais je vais faire un petit topo tout de même. L'histoire se situe dans le nouveau monde, après l'île des hommes poissons. Mais comme je ne maîtrise pas les fonctions du nouveau log pose (en fait, j'ai rien compris du tout) ben j'utilise l'ancien.  
**

**Et pour finir, je vous préviens que les chapitres ne seront JAMAIS plus court que le premier et que pour l'instant, celui-ci fait partit des plus longs. Voilààààààà :D  
**

**J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre deux**_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le plan de Luffy avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Le coup de Burst ne les avait par contre faits bouger que d'une demi-douzaine de kilomètres mais si les poissons étaient toujours absents des eaux sur lesquelles ils naviguaient, au moins le vent s'était-il levé.

Même si la dernière phrase de son capitaine avait touchée Nami plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, toute l'agitation causée par les ordres de Luffy lui avait fait complètement oublier ses tracas. D'autant que le jeune homme était redevenus le garçon braillard et turbulent habituel, à tel point que la navigatrice en venait à se demander si le capitaine mûr et sérieux de l'après-midi avait réellement existé.

Très rapidement, ce fut l'heure du repas. Ce fut un peu plus frugal que d'habitude mais la qualité elle, ne changea pas : C'était excellent. Et pas une seule fois Luffy ne se plaignit même s'il louchait un peu plus que de coutume sur la marmite. Finalement, sans doute prit de pitié – et peut-être de remords qui sait ? –, Sanji céda.

« Il en reste un peu. Qui en veut ?

- On a qu'à le garder pour demain. » Trancha le capitaine avant que quiconque ai pu dire un mot.

Un long silence salua ces paroles alors que chacun tentait de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis Robin siffla d'admiration.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si intransigeant, souffla-t-elle doucement. Tu m'impressionnes.

- Comme on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer, expliqua Luffy avec un sourire, vaut mieux parer à toutes les éventualités. De toute façon je n'ai plus faim. »

Aussitôt, comme pour démentir ses paroles, l'estomac du garçon rugit bruyamment. Tout le monde sourit mais personne ne dit rien. Le capitaine venait de gagner un peu plus de respect de la part de son équipage. Et comme il n'en avait presque pas, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« C'est à qui de prendre le tour de garde ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- À toi, répondit Franky. Jusqu'à deux heures et après je te relève.

- Zorro et Brook, vous êtes de corvée vaisselle ! Fit remarquer Sanji. Et tête de gazon ! Si une seule de mes belles assiettes est cassée je t'envoie nourrir les poissons, c'est clair ?

- Comme si t'en était capable, marmonna le sabreur.

- Moi je vais prendre une douche, je vérifie le cap puis je vais me coucher. Je suis crevée, constata Nami en étouffant un gigantesque bâillement alors que le citron et la salade commençaient leur énième bagarre de la journée.

- Sanji, il te reste du Tabasco ? Questionna Usopp, interrompant la dispute des deux hommes et évitant par la même occasion que la cuisine ne soit complètement ravagée. Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, je n'ai pas eu la foi de renouveler mes munitions. »

Sanji cessa de se battre et farfouilla un instant dans les tiroirs avant de lui tendre une petite bouteille rouge.

« Tiens, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste en quantité incalculable.

- Et du poivre ?

- Ça non par contre. »

Laissant là, la conversation qui de toute façon ne l'intéressait pas, Nami salua tout le monde et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle était effectivement fatiguée à l'extrême. Or, quoi de plus agréable qu'une bonne douche en fin de journée ? Elle laissa donc son corps se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude et repensa à sa journée.

Elle se sentait toujours affreusement coupable vis-à-vis de Luffy même s'il avait prouvé qu'il n'y portait que peu d'importance. Quelques heures plutôt, ils avaient forcés leur capitaine à réfléchir à des problèmes auxquels il ne connaissait absolument rien où était impuissant. C'était injuste.

Mais plus que ses mots, c'était le regard qu'il leur avait lancé qui avait fait le plus de mal à la rouquine. Il ne les avait pas regardés comme il regardait d'habitude ses amis. Ce n'était pas le regard doux et attentif qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il leur parlait. Ni même celui, craintif et désolé qu'il adoptait quand il avait fait une bêtise. Bon, ça n'était pas non plus celui qu'il réservait à ses ennemis, mais Nami n'aimait tout même pas ce nouveau regard. Plus dur, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait profondément déçu.

Et la jeune femme ne l'avait pas supporté. Bien décidée à aller s'excuser – et vraiment cette fois –, la navigatrice sortit rapidement de la douche et se revêtit. Si ça ne dérangeait pas Sanji et Usopp que Luffy les regarde comme ça, grand bien leur fasse. De son côté, il était hors de question que son capitaine reste avec son comportement de rouquine débile en travers de la gorge. Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit, la nuit la submergea soudain de toute sa splendeur et chassa pour quelques secondes les inquiétudes de la navigatrice. L'absence de lune ne rendait que plus nette la lumière des étoiles et le tracé de la voie lactée et la rousse décida de profiter un petit peu de ce moment paisible. Elle s'adossa à la balustrade et inspira longuement. Un agréable vent chaud venait jouer avec ses cheveux mouillés et l'obscurité environnante plongea la jeune femme dans une léthargie apaisante.

Soudain, une note unique vibra dans l'air, sortant doucement la rousse de sa stupeur. Très vite, le son solitaire fut rejoint par une multitude d'autre et une petite mélodie s'éleva dans la nuit. Le premier réflexe de Nami, fut de songer à Brook. Mais le squelette était de corvée vaisselle ce soir et de plus, la musique était beaucoup trop hésitante pour que le pluri instrumentaliste en soit à l'origine. Quelques fausses notes détonnaient çà et là mais la rousse se dit que c'était cela qui faisait tout le charme de la chose. Mais si ce n'était pas Brook qui jouait, alors qui ?

La navigatrice écouta attentivement pour tenter de localiser la source de la musique. Mais le son emplissait tellement l'air autour d'elle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de tous les côtés à la fois. Pourtant, le musicien ne jouait vraiment pas fort. Si Nami n'avait pas été sur le pont, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de déterminer la source, mais sans succès. Quant à savoir quel instrument jouait, c'était tout à fait hors de sa portée.

Elle resta donc là, se laissant bercer par la douceur des notes et la caresse des vagues, savourant simplement l'instant présent comme dans un rêve. Tout était parfait à ce moment. Il faisait chaud, le vent séchait toujours ses cheveux longs, les faisant danser au rythme de son souffle et la mélodie, bien que simple, était vraiment jolie.

Un harmonica. Nami réussit soudain à mettre un nom sur l'instrument qui émettait une aussi belle mélodie. Elle ne savait pas comme elle le savait mais en était sûr. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Aussitôt, la musique pris une autre réalité pour la rousse. Pour elle, les instruments à vent avaient toujours eut des rapports plus intimes avec leurs musiciens. Après tout, si on aimait réellement souffler dans son instrument, cela revenait un peu à l'embrasser non ? Comme on embrasserait un membre sa famille. Une sœur, un père, une fille.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme se demanda qui jouait ainsi. Elle avait à présent un besoin presque physique de savoir. Et ce ne fut que quand la musique cessa qu'elle put enfin déterminer la source du son. La vigie. C'était Luffy qui jouait.

Il fallut un petit moment à la navigatrice pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. C'était Luffy qui jouait ainsi. Luffy, d'ordinaire si empoté avec tout ce qu'il touchait, d'ordinaire si maladroit avec tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était Luffy qui jouait avec tant de délicatesse, d'amour. Comment était-ce possible ? Le gros rustre mais néanmoins attachant capitaine du Sunny était-il capable une fois seul de se transformer en garçon mélancolique ? Parce que c'était bien ce que l'on ressentait à travers la musique, de la mélancolie. Peut-être même de la tristesse.

La musique reprit doucement, répétant en boucle la même mélodie. Nami admettait facilement que Luffy ai changé. Ce n'était plus le gamin un peu crétin sur les bords qui l'avait sauvé des griffes d'Arlong trois ans auparavant. D'abord parce qu'en trois ans, idiot ou pas, on mûrit. Plus ou moins vite pour certains il est vrai, mais tout de même. Et ensuite… Ensuite il y avait eu la mort de son frère bien sûr. Comment ne pas changer quand notre seule famille meurt dans nos bras alors qu'on essayait de la sauver ?

Quand ils l'avaient retrouvé, ses amis avaient d'abord crut que Luffy cachait sa tristesse sous sa joie de vivre habituelle. Mais ils s'étaient vite aperçut qu'il n'en était rien. Leur capitaine était vraiment allé de l'avant. Il avait tourné la page. Mais si en général son caractère était resté le même, en détail c'était tout autre. Il riait de manière bien moins franche qu'avant – même si c'était toujours aussi régulièrement –, faisait beaucoup plus attention à ses amis durant les combats et surtout, il lui arrivait de s'enfermer dans un mutisme total pendant de longues heures durant lesquelles il était impossible de lui arracher un mot. Mais l'équipage comprenait. On avait parfois besoin de ses moments de solitude pour en ressortir plus fort. Et heureusement, cela n'arrivait que très rarement.

S'arrachant complètement à son état de transe, Nami décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller voir son capitaine pour s'excuser – pour la quatrième fois de la journée – et se dirigea le mat. Mais dans l'obscurité ambiante, son pied manqua le cordage qui montait vers la vigie et son genou cogna violemment le bois avec un bruit sourd.

Elle s'immobilisa, aux aguets. La musique s'était tue. Brusquement, Nami fut pris d'une terrible envie de pleurer. Elle se rabroua avec aberration et commença son ascension. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?! Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre pourtant de pleurer pour un truc aussi bête ! Une petite mélodie toute simple !

Parce qu'on parlait quand même de Luffy là. Luffy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de brailler pour un rien, de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains. Luffy qui était totalement insensible à tout ce qui était beau. Non… Cette dernière phrase était méchante et fausse. La preuve.

La navigatrice se rendit alors compte que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle ne connaissait pas son ami aussi bien qu'elle le pensait. Après tout, pas un instant elle n'avait pu imaginer son capitaine en train de jouer un instrument avec tant de délicatesse avant ce soir. Mais de là à pleurer ! Il s'agissait juste d'une petite mélodie simple, jouée par un garçon qui malgré quelques rares moments de génies était, la plus part du temps, bête à mourir.

Et voilà… Encore de la méchanceté purement gratuite de sa part envers son capitaine. Nami ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Même dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours rabaisser son ami. La musique avait beau être simple, il se trouve que Luffy avait joué avec plus de tendresse et de délicatesse que tous les musiciens que la rousse avait pu entendre jusque-là. Au pire, si vraiment ça lui manquait, elle pourrait toujours demander à son ami de jouer pour elle.

Mais à peine eut-elle soulevée la trappe donnant sur la salle de gym – et accessoirement vigie – que la navigatrice comprit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas être possible. Son capitaine la regardait d'un air étonné, allongé de tout son long dans un hamac qu'il avait tendu entre deux poutres. Il n'avait allumé qu'une toute petite bougé qui éclairait juste assez pour que Nami ne se fasse pas de fausses illusions. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un instrument sur les genoux où dans les mains.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle n'avait jamais entendu son ami jouer jusque là. Parce qu'il se cachait. Pour une raison obscure, il ne voulait pas que l'équipage ait connaissance de son harmonica et n'en jouait que lorsqu'il était seul. Et cela voulait dire que ne jouerait jamais pour elle.

« Nami ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard innocent.

La navigatrice ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop bouleversée pour parler. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, elle fut prise d'une stupide envie de pleurer pour une raison tout à fait puérile.

« Nami ? Ça va pas ? » S'inquiéta son capitaine en se redressant.

Elle se rabroua rapidement en serrant les dents et se rapprocha.

« Euh… En fait je voulais juste m'excuser pour cette après-midi. C'était pas sympa de notre part de t'accuser de tous les mots. Désolée. »

Luffy la regarda avec de grands yeux, puis son magnifique sourire d'enfant fleurit sur ses lèvres. Voilà le Luffy qu'elle aimait. Certainement pas le Luffy sérieux et mûr qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Ça l'avait impressionné, mais ce n'était pas Luffy.

« Bah, t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. Moi aussi je me suis énervé… J'avais chaud et vraiment très faim en plus… Enfin c'était pas la joie quoi. Mais c'est du passé maintenant ! »

Souriant un peu plus, elle se rapprocha.

« Dis donc t'as l'air bien dans ton hamac. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Aussitôt son regard se fit dur. Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui annoncer qu'il roupillait pendant ses tours de garde ! Elle voulait bien être gentille mais y'avait des limites !

« Luffy… Commença-t-elle, menaçante.

- T'en fais pas ! La devança son ami. Je ne dors pas quand je suis ici. Je sais m'occuper. »

Aussitôt, un espoir naquit dans le cœur de la navigatrice. Peut-être allait-il lui parler de son harmonica et accepterait de jouer pour elle ?

« À oui ? Et explique-moi comment ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Son espoir mourut dans l'œuf quand Luffy eut un bref mouvement de recul. Puis il se reprit et lui adressa un sourire taquin. Un des sourires qu'il avait acquis après la mort de son frère.

« Désolé je ne peux pas te le dire. Secret défense.

- Mais…

- Nami ! Je t'assure que je ne m'endors pas ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. »

Vaincu, elle rendit les armes. Il ne voulait vraiment rien dire ? Peu importe. De toute façon, elle le connaissait déjà, son secret.

« T'as intérêt, répondit-elle alors avec un sourire. Parce que si un jour je te chope en train de roupiller, tu pourras dire adieu à tes oreilles ! Caoutchouc ou pas, j'en ferais de la salade. »

Avec un regard angoissé, Luffy plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles susnommées et s'écria :

« T'oserais quand même pas !

- On paris ?

- Ah ça non ! Je tiens à garder mes oreilles là où elles sont, je les y trouve très bien ! D'autant qu'avec toi je perds tout le temps mes paris !

- Alors ne t'endors pas.

- Promis ! »

Avec un sourire, la rousse se dirigea vers la trappe.

« Bon je te laisse. J'ai encore le cap à vérifier moi ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Nami ! »

Et elle quitta son capitaine et sourit de plus belle. Il n'avait pas voulus avouer son secret, grand bien lui fasse ! Elle, de son côté, avait pris une décision. Elle réentendrait Luffy jouer de l'harmonica. Quitte à sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil chaque fois qu'il serait de garde. Après tout, elle était une voleuse, elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Cette mélodie était le secret de son ami. Celle qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entende. Et elle était décidée à comprendre pourquoi.

.

* * *

**.**

**C'est encore moiii ! Juste pour prévenir que je serais peut-être en retard la semaine prochaine. Comme je serais en plein voyage, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un accès internet lundi. Dans ce cas ce sera Mardi, Mercredi au plus tard. Promis ! :D**

**Et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais, je sais... je suis en retard. Excusez moi mais il y a eut quelques imprévus durant mon voyage ^^ En tout cas, voilà le troisième chapitre. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours !_  
_**

**.  
**

* * *

**_.  
_**

**_Chapitre trois_  
**

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que Nami avait découvert la mélodie de Luffy. Si le vent n'avait pas cessé de souffler, il faisait toujours aussi chaud et pas le moindre petit bout d'île n'avait encore pointé le bout de son nez. Mais l'équipage ne désespérait pas d'arriver à leur destination, encore inconnue pour l'instant.

Les vivres s'étaient petit à petit faits rare, mais personne ne s'était plaint. Du moins, pas sérieusement. Chopper et Usopp gémissaient bien à qui mieux mieux mais ne demandaient jamais de ration supplémentaire. Quant à Luffy, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, il n'avait pas une seule fois fait allusion aux grondements paranormaux de son estomac. Pourtant, de tout l'équipage, il était celui qui avait le plus le droit de protester. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim et il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à renouveler son record. Pourtant, il ne se plaignait pas. Nami était impressionnée.

Ce soir, c'était elle qui était de veille. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais personne n'y coupait. C'était tellement long d'entendre dans le noir sans rien faire ! Mais elle était tout de même impatiente, car celui qui devait la relever n'était autre que Luffy. Au bout d'une longue semaine, elle allait enfin pouvoir réécouter son capitaine joué. Sans qu'il le sache bien sûr, ça ne serait pas drôle autrement !

Sans vouloir l'admettre, elle avait attendus ce moment avec impatience. Le moment de calme et de tendresse que lui avait inconsciemment fait vivre Luffy flottait dans sa mémoire comme les doux relents d'un rêve. Et pour être sûr que ça n'en était pas un, une seule solution. Revivre l'expérience.

Enfin pour l'instant, elle était surtout occupée à tenter d'oublier le vide intersidéral de son estomac. Elle avait si faim qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou noir à la place du ventre. Elle avait donc opté pour une technique qui marchait plutôt bien sur Usopp, Zorro et Franky : boire beaucoup d'eau – de Rhum où de Cola selon les personnes – et surtout, s'occuper l'esprit. Ce qu'elle n'avait cependant pas prévu était qu'au contraire de ses amis, c'était que ses activités à elle n'étaient pas vraiment absorbantes. À part lire des cartes – elle ne pouvait pas en dessiner puisqu'elle n'avait plus de papier – elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. En plus cela ne marchait qu'à moitié puisque les ayant tracées elle-même, elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

La voyant désœuvrée, Robin lui avait proposé une partit d'échec. « Parfait pour s'occuper l'esprit » avait-elle dit avec un petit sourire. Ravie, Nami avait accepté et franchement, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Ce jeu était affreusement lent ! Et elle n'était pas le genre de personne à pouvoir rester des heures sans bouger au-dessus d'un plateau pour réfléchir à une stratégie. Surtout si son estomac criait famine. Robin, elle, semblait très concentrée sur le jeu et la navigatrice s'ennuyait à mourir.

Soudain, quelque chose retint son attention et elle redressa vivement la tête.

« Nami ? S'étonna Robin en suspendant son geste au-dessus du jeu. Que ce se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que… »

Sans finir sa phrase et plantant son amie sur place, la navigatrice sortit de la pièce et se rua vers l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle courait dans les entrailles du bateau, le bruit qui avait attiré son attention retentit de nouveau et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Dehors, la chaleur était suffocante. Même Usopp avait abandonné la lutte et était partit chercher un peu de fraîcheur à l'intérieur du navire. Seul Luffy restait donc sur le pont, fidèle à lui-même et à sa lubie du grand air. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, ses amis avaient pu constater qu'il supportait encore moins bien qu'avant de rester enfermé. Tout son temps libre était donc passé sur le pont, qu'il vente où qu'il neige. Enfin là, il aurait tout de même dû rentrer car à cette heure, le pauvre Sunny ne parvenait plus à fournir de l'ombre en quantité suffisante à son capitaine.

Quand la navigatrice ouvrit la porte, son ami était affalé contre un mur, ses yeux regardant désespérément l'horizon. De tous, il était sans doute celui qui attendait la terre avec le plus d'impatience. Mais pour l'heure, il brûlait sur place, la langue pendante.

Nami se demanda vaguement comment le garçon avait réussi à ne pas s'évaporer mais ne se laissa pas distraire et se rua sur le bastingage.

« Nami ? Questionna Luffy, étonné par l'air surexcité qu'abordait sa navigatrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, toute à son observation de l'azure.

« Hey, Nami, réponds, reprit son ami en la rejoignant. Y'a un problème ?

- Regarde ! S'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Regarde Luffy ! Un oiseau ! »

Il la regarda un instant comme si elle était folle puis leva également les yeux vers le ciel. Il chercha ce qu'elle lui avait indiqué puis fixa de nouveau un regard inquiet sur son amie.

« Oui un oiseau. Et alors ? T'aurais pas une surchauffe toi des fois ? Faut demander à Chopper de t'examiner… Ah non ! Tu veux le manger c'est ça ! C'est génial ! Je vais…

- Imbécile ! S'écria-t-elle en le frappant sur le crâne. Je ne veux pas le manger ! Un oiseau bon sang ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?! Et ça se prêtant marin, je vous jure… Ça veut dire que la terre n'est plus très loin ! »

Aussitôt, Luffy cessa de se frotter la tête et releva vers elle des yeux brillants. On pouvait y lire toute la joie et l'impatience qu'il pouvait ressentir devant cette bonne nouvelle. Nami était à peu près sûre que ses pensées devaient être ça : « De la bouffe ! Et avec un peu de chance, une super aventure ! ». Les deux grandes priorités dans la vie de son capitaine.

« C'est vrai ?! Hurla-t-il. Vrai de vrai ?!

- Affirmatif ! Répondit-elle en rigolant. Demain, après-demain au plus tard, on serra sur la terre ferme ! »

Aussitôt, comme il l'avait fait cinq jours auparavant, le garçon sonna le rassemblement. Ou plus exactement, il le brailla à tout bout de champ jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sorte de son antre et le regarde avec curiosité.

« Ça y est les gars ! Annonça-t-il de but en blanc avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. On est bientôt arrivé ! Après-demain maximum !

- Tant mieux, approuva Sanji d'un hochement de tête. On n'aurait pas pu continuer comme ça plus longtemps.

- Parle pour toi blondinet, marmonna Zorro.

- T'as un problème plante verte ?! »

Alors que les deux hommes recommençaient à se battre, Usopp s'approcha de la navigatrice, avec l'air d'avoir peur qu'elle ne le mange.

« Euh… Nami ? Tu peux me prêter un peu d'argent ? J'en ai plus… Mais je te le rendrais tout de suite hein !

- Bien sûr Usopp ! Pas de problèmes !

- Pardon ?! Enfin je veux dire… C'est vrai ?!

- Avec un taux d'intérêt de 300% ça devrait suffire. »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme devint tout rouge et se détourna en marmonnant que « finalement-c'était-bon-qu'il-n'avait-pas-besoin-d'argent-et-surtout-pas-besoin-d'en-emprunter-à-cette-sorcière-à-des-taux-exorbitants ». Il ne s'en sortit qu'avec un coup de poing de Nami et un gnon de la part de Sanji, ce qui était plutôt un bon score.

« On se calme les gras, intervint Zorro. Si ça se trouve elle serra déserte cette île.

- Déserte ? »

Luffy redevint aussitôt calme et fixa un petit moment son ami aux cheveux vert sans réagir. Puis ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et il sembla littéralement exploser de joie, rapidement rejoint par Usopp. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, le sniper était toujours partant pour une bonne aventure. Aventure qui, avec Luffy et pour son plus grand malheur, se soldait neuf fois sur dix par une baston.

« Oui déserte ! S'écria Brook avec un grand « Yohohoho ». Peut-être qu'il s'agit de l'île où un terrible pirate a enterré son trésor, entouré de tout un tas de monstres tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres et que... J'ai peur ! »

Aussitôt, Usopp et Chopper rejoignirent le squelette dans le groupe de « si-je-fait-un-seul-pas-sur-cette-île-je-meurs » alors que Luffy semblait encore plus surexcité, que Zorro sortait ses sabres avec un sourire dément et que Nami sautait de joie à la simple mention du mot « trésor ».

« Ou bien elle est tout simplement habitée, les modula Franky. Où peut-être pas ! Se reprit-il quand il vit les visages défaits de ses trois amis.

- De toute façon dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nous devrons accoster, leur fit remarquer Robin. Qu'elle soit habitée ou non, il faut qu'on renouvelle les vivres et les médicaments.

- Tu as raison, Robin de mon cœur, approuva Sanji en se rallumant une clope. Et plus vite nous serons arrivé, plus vite nous aurons les ventres pleins.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Hurla Luffy. Dépêchons-nous ! J'ai la dalle ! »

.

* * *

.

**Et voilààà, à la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	4. Chapter 5

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous ! Par rapport à la France je dois être en retard, mais moi j'ai pas encore mes cadeaux alors on fait ce qu'on peut .  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et voici le quatrième chapitre qui, je le crains, est aussi court que le précédent. Mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois par un loooong chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre quatre  
**

Allons bon. Sur quelles bizarreries allaient-ils encore tomber ? À regrets, Nami se leva pour suivre son capitaine qui s'était déjà jeté dehors. Là, elle fut agréablement surprise d'apercevoir une petite ville sur la côte.

« Ben quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Zorro.

- Je crois que nous sommes en présence d'une base Marine, expliqua calmement Robin avec un sourire.

- Suuuper...

- La marine ?! C'est pas vrai ! »

Nami se précipita au bastingage pour observer plus attentivement le port dans lequel, hypothétiquement, ils devaient jeter l'ancre.

« Oh... ça va, constata-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas un Q.G. Si on fait attention, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes.

- A la vérité les amis, intervint Brook. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une base. Il n'y a que deux bâtiments de guerre dans le port.

- Mais regarde là-bas, indiqua Franky en pointant du doigt une bâtisse fortifiée sur la colline avoisinant la ville. C'est bien le drapeau de la marine qui y flotte non ? Ça veut dire que ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont là. Le port doit être bourré de soldats !

- Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à contourner l'île pour accoster tranquillement, conclue Nami.

- Hey oh ! Temps mort ! »

Etonnée par le ton qu'avait employé son capitaine, la jeune femme pivota pour le regarder. Le garçon se tenait campé face à elle, les bras croisés et le visage crispé dans une grimace trop sérieuse pour l'être vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

- J'veux pas aller sur cette île.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Usopp alors que Nami restait muette de surprise. C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire une chose pareille.

- C'est vrai capitaine, enchaîna Robin d'une voix plus douce. Habituellement tu es le premier à courir après l'aventure. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Mais là, accoster alors que la ville grouille de Marines c'est pas de l'aventure ! C'est carrément stupide !

- J'y crois pas, marmonna Sanji. Il ose nous dire ça à nous !

- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, se désola Nami. Mais on n'a vraiment pas le choix là.

- M'en fiche. C'est trop dangereux. »

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup ? Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de comportement auparavant ! Nami se dressa devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et l'air véritablement furieux. Mais Luffy soutint son regard sans faiblir et gonfla ses joues – technique de persuasion bien connue et efficace, seulement chez les hamsters –.

« Veux pas, répéta-t-il.

- Dis donc toi ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je te dis qu'on n'a pas le choix ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais je ne vais pas te le répéter dix fois. Il faut renouveler les médocs, le cola, les feuilles et surtout les vivres ! Bon, évidemment...

- De la bouffe ?! Fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

Ayant totalement oublié ce à quoi il pensait moins de cinq secondes plus tôt, le capitaine de l'équipage ne se focalisa plus dans l'immédiat que sur son objectif : Se remplir la pense.

« Espèce de crétin ! Hurla Nami en le frappant violemment. C'était quoi ce numéro que tu viens de nous faire ?! T'as un estomac à la place du cerveau où quoi ?!

- Question inutile, lui fit remarquer Chopper. Non seulement il a un estomac à la place du cerveau, mais celui-ci s'ajoute à l'estomac sans fond qu'il a déjà. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, Luffy. »

Alors que leur capitaine agonisait sur le pont dans une mare de sang, l'équipage se rapprocha de la navigatrice pour écouter le plan d'action, et accessoirement éviter sa colère palpable à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

« Bon, commença-t-elle après avoir inspiré longuement. Franky, Robin et Brook, vous restez avec l'idiot au chapeau de paille et... Zorro ! Où vas-tu ? »

Le sabreur, qui s'était éloigné nonchalamment, se retourna et posa un regard tranquille sur la rousse qui sentait le point de rupture s'approcher dangereusement.

« Piquer un petit roupillon avant d'arriver au port.

- Et m'écouter ça te ferait trop de mal ?

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour descendre du bateau, si ?

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ma Nami-chérie toi ! » Eructa Sanji.

Mais avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de s'énerver un peu plus contre le chasseur de pirates, Nami avait rejoint celui-ci en deux grandes enjambées et l'avait envoyé rejoindre son capitaine dans sa douleur d'un coup de poing bien placé.

« Exactement ! Tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour quitter le Sunny ! Autorisation que je ne te donne pas ! Franky ! Robin ! Brook ! Je vous charge de surveiller ces deux imbéciles !

- Compte sur nous Nami ! Répondit le cyborg en lui lançant un regard terrifié.

- Mais pourquoi tu me mets dans le même lot que ces boulets ! Protesta Zorro.

- Tu es recherché, marimo ! Lui fit remarquer Sanji. Et je t'interdis de traiter ma Robin-adorée de boulet !

- Ah d'accord. C'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas à terre toi, sembla comprendre le vert. T'es trop faible pour être recherché donc tu ne risques rien. »

Alors que les deux hommes se transformaient en machine à tuer et se battaient sauvagement, Nami repris la parole :

« Vous trois, expliqua-t-elle en s'adressant au cyborg, au squelette et à son amie, vous êtes trop reconnaissables. Et ne parlons même pas de Luffy et Zorro. Sauf que Zorro, si on le laissait aller à terre, on risquerait en plus de le retrouver je ne sais où, voire de ne pas le retrouver du tout.

- Non mais ça va là ? Ce n'est pas une maladie à ce que je sache ! Protesta le concerné.

- Presque, marmonna Chopper.

- Mais toi aussi t'es recherchée Nami ! S'écria Luffy en se redressant enfin pendant que le sabreur s'appliquait à tuer leur doc par étranglement. Et Usopp et Chopper aussi !

- J'ai assez changé pour ne pas être reconnue d'après mon avis de recherche, répondit-elle alors que Sanji gémissait qu'il avait, lui aussi, une mise-à-prix à son nom. Chopper peut changer de forme et Sanji et Usopp n'ont pas d'avis de recherche avec leurs têtes dessus. »

Cette dernière remarque permit à l'équipage de se moquer de tout son soûl des deux jeunes hommes qui ne pouvaient absolument pas protester. Quand les plaisanteries sarcastiques eurent cessées de pleuvoir la conversation reprit.

« Si j'ai bien saisit, ça veut dire qu'on ne doit pas aller en ville ? Questionna Brook.

- C'est ça.

- Quoi ?! Attends, attends ! Là je suis pas d'accord ! Protesta vivement Luffy. J'en peux plus moi, je veux bouger !

- Mais tu ne bougeras pas ! S'exclama la rousse en l'envoyant une nouvelle fois observer la vie micro cellulaire de leur pont. Pour une fois tu vas m'obéir et rester sage ! En échange je te promets d'acheter beaucoup de viande. »

Aussitôt, le capitaine se calma et regarda son amie avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Tu promets ?

- Promis ! Répondit Nami avec amusement. Est-ce que j'ai déjà rompus une promesse ? Oh toi, tais-toi ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse d'Usopp qui ricanait.

Après s'être bien défoulée sur son camarade au long-nez, la jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser son agacement et récapitula :

« Donc vous m'avez bien compris ? Sanji, Usopp, Chopper et moi on descend à terre et on se charge des courses. Vous cinq, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. C'est clair Zorro ?! Si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors de ce navire, je triple ta dette ! »

Au moins, avec cet argument, elle était sûre qu'il ne bougerait pas.

« Bon. Et bien maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver une baie pas trop près ni trop loin de la ville pour jeter l'ancre. Dites donc tout le monde ! Vous comptez atteindre l'île les mains dans les poches où quoi ?! Au boulot et que ça saute ! »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Juste une chose, une nouvelle fois, je me dis que je n'aurais pas du commencer à publier cette fiction si proche de la période des fêtes. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'avoir la connexion internet la semaine prochaine ni dans le mois qui viens. Donc je publierais des chapitres quand j'en aurais l'occasion. D'ici février, ça risque d'être cahotique (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit . )**

**Voilà. Encore une fois, JOYEUSES FÊTES !**

**PS : Pour ceux qui lisent pour la première fois, le prochain chapitre est sous forme de fic qui s'appelle "chapitre quatre bis" parce que je suis une boulette et que j'ai oublié de le poster sur cette fiction ^^' désolée...  
**


	5. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour ! Et oui, c'est moi ! =D J'ai enfin réussis à me connecter alors je vous poste un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous êtes contents :)  
**

**Il est plus long que les précédent et il se passe ENFIN quelque chose. A vous de voir si ça vous plait ;)  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre cinq  
**

Il fallut néanmoins attendre une heure de l'après-midi pour trouver un point de mouillage adéquat et y jeter l'ancre. La crique que les pirates s'étaient trouvé était bien protégée et inhabitée ce qui était assez surprenant vu la beauté du lieu. Mais le fait était là et les pirates ne se posèrent pas plus de questions. Se sentant dans un bon jour, Nami autorisa ses amis à mettre pieds à terre et à se promener sur la plage. Hormis Luffy et Zorro. Zorro parce qu'il était capable de se perdre sur le pont du navire alors il était hors de question qu'il aille se perdre dieu ne sait où, et Luffy parce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué d'aller se balader dans la forêt environnante ce qui était tout simplement hors de question. Puis, accompagnée par Usopp, Chopper et Sanji, elle se rendit en ville.

La bourgade s'appelait Onnodige et était effectivement bourrée de Marines. Il y en avait pratiquement à chaque coin de rue et cela intrigua la rouquine. Quels intérêts pouvaient avoir les soldats à établir une base sur une île aussi petite et éloignée de tout ? Pas beaucoup.

Les quatre préposés aux courses se répartirent les tâches et décidèrent de se retrouver deux heures plus tard sur le navire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester longtemps sur cet îlot d'après ce que leur avait dit une vieille. Tandis que Sanji se trouvait chargé de l'achat de nourriture, Usopp et Chopper devaient trouver des médicaments et du cola en grande quantité et Nami se chargeait de rassembler des renseignements à propos de la prochaine île et d'acheter des feuilles pour ses cartes et la musique de Brook.

Malheureusement, il se trouva que le quartier dans lequel elle devait faire ses achats était également celui où se trouvaient la plupart des boutiques de vêtements et mue par une impulsion qu'elle n'avait jamais pu contrer, la rouquine entra dans la première qu'elle vit et passa une bonne heure à marchander tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Comme le vendeur n'était absolument pas disposé à lui faire une ristourne de 90%, Nami finit par l'assommer et prendre ce qui lui plaisait gratuitement. Et quoi ! Elle était une voleuse ! Pas une enfant de cœur ! La boutique suivante subit le même traitement, et celle d'après aussi.

Mais se laissant emporter par sa fougue, la navigatrice ne vis l'heure passer et quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard, quatre heures venaient de sonner. Elle décida donc de passer par les faubourgs pour aller plus vite et il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour qu'elle remarque qu'elle était suivit. En effet, si le centre-ville était plein à craquer de Marines, les abords de la ville eux, étaient tout à fait mal famés.

Ils étaient trois à suivre la rousse. De grands mecs baraqués qui avaient des têtes parfaites pour l'emploie. Avec une légère ironie, Nami se demanda pourquoi elle n'était jamais abordée par des beaux gosses. C'étaient toujours des grosses brutes qui lui tombaient dessus. A croire qu'elle n'attirait que les cas sociaux.

Par un subterfuge très peu discret qui consistait à la contourner pour mieux la coincer, deux des trois brutes se retrouvèrent bientôt devant elle et profitèrent d'une petite rue pour lui barrer le passage. Celui qui avait l'air le moins idiot lui fit un sourire carnassier quand elle s'arrêta juste devant lui avec un faux sourire innocent.

« Excusez-moi messieurs, demanda-t-elle poliment en préparant discrètement son climat-tact. Je voudrais passer.

- A bon ? S'étonna son vis-à-vis en ricanant. Allons poupée, tu n'es sûrement pas assez pressée pour ne pas faire une petite promenade avec nous.

- Je regrette mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un ami, répondit la rouquine sans cesser de sourire. Je n'aimerais pas être en retard à cause de vous.

- C'est bien dommage car ce n'est pas souvent que nous voyons d'aussi jolies minettes par chez nous. » Marmonna l'homme en lui saisissant le menton pour l'examiner de plus près.

La navigatrice lui donne une petite tape sur la main, comme celle que l'on donnerait sur la main d'un enfant s'il voulait toucher un objet fragile. Son sourire innocent se mua en sourire taquin et elle devint délibérément provocante.

« Croyez-moi messieurs. Vous devriez me laisser passer. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

- Et bien explique nous, demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus près. On ne demande qu'à savoir. »

Un mouvement de poignet plus tard, le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel pourtant bleu et la foudre s'abattit sur les trois voyous. Avec un sourire satisfait, la rouquine se pencha au-dessus de celui qui avait nettement voulus abuser d'elle et lui souffla :

« Je suis une pirate. Et chez les pirates, toutes les minettes ont des griffes. »

Puis elle se redressa et soupira d'aise. Qu'il était bon de ne craindre personne ! Une nouvelle voix la fit alors sursauter.

« Woa ! Alors ça, c'était trop classe comme réplique ! »

Redressant vivement la tête, Nami avisa un adolescent qui lui souriait en grand, accroupis sur le toit d'une maison. Il devait se trouver à dix mètres de hauteur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauter pour la rejoindre. Il semblait avoir treize ans maximum et portait un arc en bandoulière en plus d'un sac à dos. Il était vêtu d'une salopette trop grande pour lui et d'une casquette de mineur. Il ressemblait bizarrement à un Gavroche. De longs cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules encadraient un visage rondouillard encore enfantin et son sourire rappelait celui de Luffy. Malgré son saut impressionnant, il se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses jambes et se redressa comme si de rien n'était.

« J'allais intervenir pour vous sauver mais je vois que vous vous en sortez très bien sans moi ! S'exclama-t-il dans un rire. Vous êtes très forte vous savez ? Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, c'est voyous sont plutôt réputés. J'étais sur leur piste quand vous les avez rencontrés. J'allais les arrêter et les faire enfermer mais vous m'avez facilité le travail. »

Nami sourit en l'entendant fanfaronner. Il mentait presque aussi bien qu'Usopp. Comme s'il avait une chance, seul, contre ces trois brutes ! Même avec son arc et son saut impressionnant, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais les enfants sont comme ça. Ils sont persuadés de leur toute puissance.

Le gamin s'accroupis près des trois voyous et poussa le chef du bout du doigt.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes pirate ? Demanda-t-il en redressant la tête, brusquement sérieux. Je devrais vous arrêtez. Je le pourrais vous savez ?

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle en riant.

- Mais comme vous avez l'air gentille et que vous m'avez permit de chopper ces lascars, je vais vous laisser tranquille, reprit-il en lui dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- C'est trop gentil à toi. »

Il reporta son attention sur ceux qui gisaient au sol et sortit une corde de son sac.

« Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez, lui indiqua-t-il sans quitter les brigands des yeux. Vous avez dit que vous aviez rendez-vous.

- Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul ? Avec ces trois-là ? »

De nouveau il lui sourit, mais d'un air indulgent cette fois. Comme si la question qu'elle venait de poser était celle d'un gamin de quatre ans devant une évidence.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je m'en sors très bien. »

Ayant fini de ficeler les trois évanouis, le garçon se redressa et fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur Nami.

« Dites… On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître… »

Oups. Ça, ce n'était pas au programme. Se faire démasquer par un gamin de quatorze ans dont la langue bougeait plus vite que le cerveau n'était pas l'objectif premier de la navigatrice et elle s'empressa de nier.

« Non. Impossible puisque je viens de débarquer et que je n'ai jamais posé les pieds sur cette île auparavant. Maintenant ne m'en veux pas, mais il faut que je te laisse, je vais vraiment être en retard.

- Vous avez raison ! S'exclama l'adolescent. Et puis moi aussi j'ai rendez-vous d'ailleurs. Je dois encore emmener ces trois-là au fort et me dépêcher sinon je vais me faire botter les fesses ! Bon, alors au revoir !

- Au revoir ! » Sourit Nami en répondant à son signe de main.

Et elle s'enfuit rapidement. Elle n'eut plus de problème jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et arriva rapidement à la crique où tout l'équipage l'attendait avec inquiétude.

« Nami-chériiiiiiiiie ! S'écria Sanji en se précipitant vers elle. J'ai crus qu'il t'était arrivé malheur ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu peur ! J'ai crus mourir !

- Oi Nami ! Hurla Luffy depuis le pont du navire. T'étais où ?! J'ai la dalle moi ! On t'a attendu pour manger !

- C'est trop aimable. » Marmonna-t-elle en trainant le cuistot qui s'était accroché à sa jambe comme une moule à son rocher.

Elle attendit d'être sur le pont du navire pour craquer et envoyer le blond pleurnicher plus loin. Comme ils voulaient absolument savoir pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps, elle leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé et un froid intense tomba immédiatement.

« Pardon ? Gronda Sanji, brusquement sérieux. Nami, est-ce que ces enfoirés t'ont fait du mal ?

- Mais non ! Protesta la jeune femme. Je t'ai dit que je les avais battus ! »

Avec scepticisme, Nami constata qu'il n'y avait pas l'habituelle lueur d'amour dans les yeux de son ami. Il semblait vraiment hors de lui et pas seulement pour une question de galanterie. Il était réellement inquiet pour elle. En regardant autour d'elle, la rouquine fut effarée de ne voir que ce même regard, de la part de presque tout le monde. Tout l'équipage, hormis Luffy qui ne la regardait même pas – il s'était laisser tomber comme une pierre sur le pont et s'amusait maintenant à arracher des bruns d'herbes un par un – et Robin qui avait juste l'air vaguement inquiet, semblait sur le point de sauter immédiatement du navire pour courir chercher les voyous qui l'avaient attaqué.

« Hey ! Protesta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend là ? Je vous dis que je n'ai rien !

- Ce n'est pas la question, répondit Zorro d'une voix froide et le visage sans compassion. S'ils t'ont touché, ils sont morts. C'est tout. »

Cette réponse plus que tout le reste mis la rousse hors d'elle. Pour qui la prenaient-ils tous ?! Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle était incapable de se défendre ? Qu'elle ne valait pas autant qu'eux ? Qu'elle était plus faible ?

« Je vous dis que je vais bien, gronda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse. Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi, alors le débat et clos. Maintenant on lève l'ancre. Tout de suite ! Luffy ! Donne tes ordres ! »

Son capitaine la détailla vaguement de bas en haut, fixa ses yeux dans les sien pendant quelles que secondes puis se désintéressa. S'en était presque vexant !

« On lève l'ancre, répéta-il en se redressant.

- Quoi ?! Hurlèrent Sanji, Usopp et Franky avec colère.

- Luffy ! S'exclama Zoro. Nami a faillit se faire…

- Rien du tout ! Craqua-t-elle soudain. J'ai failli rien du tout ! Je les ai battu, vous m'entendez ?! Ils ne m'ont pas touché ! Zut à la fin ! »

Hors d'elle, elle quitta le pont et se précipita au premier étage avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Elle entra dans les entrailles du navire en claquant la porte derrière elle et dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler sa colère. N'y en avait-il pas un pour lui faire confiance ?! Même Usopp n'avait pas compris ! Pourtant il était celui qui, de tout l'équipage, aurait dû le mieux saisir le besoin qu'elle avait qu'on reconnaisse sa force ! Pourquoi voulaient-ils à tout prix la protéger ! Elle n'était pas une pauvre petite chose fragile !

Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas donné les directives et fit demi-tour en grognant. Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, le hurlement de son capitaine stoppa son geste.

« Stop ! Criait-il. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot ! Non mais regardez comment vous réagissez tous ! Avez-vous vus une seule marque de coup sur le corps de Nami ?! Croyez-moi, s'ils lui avaient fait quoi que ce soit, j'aurais été le premier à partir massacrer ces enfoirés ! Mais il n'y en a pas ! Pas une seule ! Alors arrêtez de vous énerver pour rien ! Nami n'a pas besoin d'être protégée ! Si l'un de vous était pris dans une bagarre et revenait au navire sans un hématome en nous disant qu'il avait gagné, nous précipiterions nous pour massacrer ceux qu'il aurait déjà mis à terre ? Vous pourriez supporter ça vous ? Pas moi ! Ça aurait été ma bagarre, et je l'aurais gagné ! Pas besoin que vous en remettiez une couche ! Et bien pour Nami c'est pareil ! Elle est forte ! Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on la protège ! Pas pour des choses aussi bête que ça en tout cas ! Alors maintenant, vous arrêtez de brailler et vous faites ce que vous avez à faire. On ne bougera pas d'ici sans Nami. Robin, va la voir s'il te plait. »

Quand Luffy se tut, la rouquine put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Ainsi il avait compris. C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était que vaguement intéressé à son histoire. Et elle qui avait été vexé ! Alors qu'il était le seul à avoir réellement saisit ce qu'elle ressentait !

La navigatrice posa une main sur sa bouche et se laissa glisser le long du mur quand Robin poussa la porte. Sans un mot, la brune s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Nami se laissa alors aller aux larmes. Elle était belle la femme forte.

« Pourquoi ? Gémit-elle. Pourquoi personne n'a compris à part lui ? C'était pourtant évident non ?

- Il fallait que tu fasses tes preuves, répondit l'archéologue dans un murmure. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu n'auras plus jamais à le refaire. Les autres vont t'apprécier à ta juste valeur à présent. Tu ne seras plus celle que l'on doit protéger. »

La rouquine eut encore un hoquet alors que Robin lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste maternel.

« Tu devrais aller dormir Nami, lui conseilla-t-elle. Tu as entendus Luffy. On ne bouge pas sans toi. Tu dois êtes fatigué après ta semi nuit blanche. Va te reposer un peu. Nous partirons demain. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se redressa en titubant. Son amie avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Ça n'était pas une semi nuit blanche qu'elle avait fait mais une nuit blanche complète et il lui fallait vraiment du repos. Plus tard elle serait d'attaque. Pour l'instant, la femme forte avait besoin de dormir.

.

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà, tout est dit :) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! A bientôt en tout cas. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais bientôt :D**


	6. Chapter 7

**Pour le coup, c'est un peu rapide ^^ mais comme je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais reposter, je m'avance. Oh ! Et réjouissez vous ! Ça faisait quelques semaines que je n'avais plus rien écrit et voilà que l'inspiration reviens au galop :) Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore à tout ceux qui postes des reviews !  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre six**

Ce fut la faim qui tira Nami du sommeil. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et la respiration lente et régulière de Robin obligea la navigatrice à rester immobile quelques minutes avant de se lever. Quelle heure était-il ? Était-ce le matin ? Où le soir ?

Très lentement, la rouquine quitta son lit. Son amie avait le sommeil extrêmement léger et Nami n'avait pas du tout envie de parler pour l'instant. Elle fit donc le moins de bruit possible et maudit son estomac qui grondait avec application en sortant de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin et le trou dans son ventre lui faisait bien sentir qu'il trouvait le temps long. Aussi, le premier lieu où elle se rendit fut la cuisine.

Tout était immobile sur le bateau. Tout le monde dormait hormis la vigie – du moins l'espérait-elle, même si le bateau est à l'arrêt, on ne sait jamais – et le silence qui enveloppa la navigatrice lui fit froid dans le dos. Tout était trop calme. L'air était aussi chaud que lourd et si on voyait toujours aussi bien les étoiles, l'humidité ambiante lui fit pressentir une tempête prochaine. Mais en attendant le silence et l'immobilité régnaient en maîtres.

En regardant le ciel, Nami constata qu'elle avait dormit six heures. Il devait être environs dix heures du soir. Doucement elle referma la porte derrière elle et alluma la lumière en avançant vers la table. Un véritable festin trônait sur cette dernière. Les yeux de la rousse furent attirés par une lettre posée devant une assiette et elle sourit en lisant la déclaration d'amour du cuisinier. Il était timbré. On n'en tirerait jamais rien.

La jeune femme bailla et commença à se restaurer. C'était délicieux ! Et il y en avait à foison aussi en profita-t-elle largement. Du magret de canard, de la soupe aux légumes, de la salade de fruits, du tiramisu, et plein d'autres denrées qui avaient été bien trop absentes depuis une semaine. Une fois rassasiée, la rouquine quitta la place et retourna sur le pont. A présent elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil et décida de prendre racine quelques temps à l'extérieur.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour qu'elle songe à la mélodie de Luffy. Cette musique l'obsédait vraiment. Il lui semblait l'entendre partout. Il lui arrivait même des fois, en pleine journée, de penser que son capitaine allait sortir son harmonica pour jouer. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais bien sûr. Dans sa tête, la mélodie tournait et retournait, inlassablement. S'en était presque agaçant mais elle n'aurait pas pu s'en passer. Plus maintenant.

Doucement, elle se mit à chanter à mi-voix. Dès les trois premières notes, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux. Cela ne donnait évidemment pas du tout pareil que quand Luffy jouait car elle ne reproduisait pas les fausses notes et était beaucoup plus sûre de sa voix que son capitaine de son instrument mais rien que la mélodie suffisait à la transporter, à la détendre.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de son état léthargique par un sifflement strident qui la fit sursauter. Elle leva la tête et aperçut l'ombre d'un de ses compagnons qui se découpait sur le fond noir du ciel, dans la vigie. Qui était de garde ce soir ? Usopp.

« Nami ? Souffla le garçon. Tu ne dors plus ? »

Si la rouquine ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ami, lui pouvait très bien voir le sien grâce à la lanterne fixé à la balustrade du premier étage aussi secoua-t-elle la tête négativement.

« Tu as mangé ? »

Hochement de tête.

« T'es pas très bavarde. »

Gros silence.

« Tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre deux minutes ? »

La jeune femme adressa un sourire légèrement forcé à son ami et se dirigea vers le mat. Que lui voulait-il cet animal ? Elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné son manque de soutien de l'après-midi car il aurait dû être celui qui la comprendrait. Ça n'aurait pas dû être Luffy, ça aurait dû être lui. Parce qu'il avait été dans le même cas qu'elle au début de leur aventure. Pas parce qu'ils avaient peur, ça, ce n'était pas grave mais parce qu'ils avaient souvent besoin d'être protégés. Chopper et Brook avaient toujours sus se défendre malgré leur peur mais Nami et Usopp non. Au début, ils avaient besoin de protection. Et Usopp avait fait ses preuves bien avant Nami, peu après la reconstitution de l'équipage. Mais malgré ce passé commun, il n'avait pas compris.

En arrivant dans la vigie, la rouquine frissonna. Le vent était bien plus frais là-haut que sur le pont. Son ami au long nez lui tendit alors une couverture en souriant. Elle l'accepta et s'enroula dedans avant de s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ben rien, pourquoi ? »

Nami émit un sifflement agacé et Usopp se dandina avec gêne.

« Bon, d'accord… En fait… Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Luffy nous a expliqué après, pourquoi tu t'étais énervée et je me suis trouvé bête.

- Peut-être parce que tu l'es. »

Le sniper marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe et la rouquine sourit. Elle adorait ses amis, vraiment. Et tous autant qu'ils étaient. Zorro avec sa manie de dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, sa passion qui consistait à se battre avec Sanji et sa maladie génétique qui le privait de tout sens de l'orientation. Le Coq justement qui cuisinait divinement bien et qui était aux ordres et aux bons vouloirs de la rouquine. Il se serait tué si elle le lui avait demandé et pourtant, sa colère véritable de l'après-midi lui avait prouvé qu'au-delà de cette adoration irrationnelle, Sanji avait une véritable affection pour elle. Chopper était adorable et mignon, et en plus de ça, plus intelligent que la moyenne de l'équipage – ce qui n'était pas très dur mais demeurait tout de même un bon point –. Franky avec sa manie de se trimbaler en slip n'était pas en reste niveau débilité et Brook… Rien que son physique suffisait pour le cataloguer comme « bizarre », son caractère n'aidant en rien. Quant à Robin, malgré sa manie de jouer aux échecs et d'être toujours au courant de tout, était la seule autre femme de l'équipage et était celle avec qui Nami pouvait avoir les plus longues conversations intéressantes, ce qui la propulsait automatiquement au rang de confidente pour la rousse. Quant à Luffy… Lui était un être étrange et à part. Inclassable.

Bref, dans tout ce chmilblique, la rouquine pouvait affirmer haut et fort que malgré cette affection pour les membres de son équipage, Usopp restait de loin celui qu'elle appréciait le plus. Elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de son humour où de leur ressemblance de caractère. Ou à cause de ses mensonges plus gros que lui et du soutien sans faille qu'il accordait à chacun et à tout instant. L'unique fois où il avait faiblit était quand il avait failli quitter l'équipage et jamais Nami n'avait été plus mal que lors des cinq terribles minutes pendant lesquelles Luffy et Zorro avaient ignorés les cris du sniper à Water Seven.

Après ça, les liens entre les membres de l'équipage s'étaient resserrés et tout comme Zorro et Sanji – malgré leur bagarres incessantes – étaient devenus très bons amis, tout comme Luffy les considérait tous à égalité, tout comme Franky et Robin s'entendaient à merveille et tout comme Chopper et Brook restaient très proche, Nami et Usopp restaient également l'un pour l'autre, meilleurs amis.

« Ça fait du bien de manger pas vrai ? »

Rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis la moquerie de Nami, le sniper lui sourit en grand.

« A qui le dis-tu, soupira la rouquine. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si on n'avait pas accosté l'île aujourd'hui.

- T'as pas vu la tête qu'à fait Luffy tout à l'heure quand il a vu arriver la viande. C'était à mourir de rire, lui confia Usopp d'une voix taquine. Il avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre. On a eu du mal à lui faire passer la porte. »

Nami ricana et se laissa aller contre le mat avec un sourire. Enroulée dans sa couverture, elle avait chaud, elle était bien. De leur poste, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient voir les lumières de la ville se refléter sur la mer et le spectacle était presque magique.

« Tient… Il n'y a plus qu'un seul navire Marine ? Remarqua soudain Nami.

- Ouep, répondit le brun. Quand je suis monté, c'était déjà le cas. L'autre a dut partir pendant qu'on mangeait. Dis, c'était quoi que tu sifflais tout à l'heure ? Demanda-il ensuite avec curiosité, passant du coq à l'âne. C'était vraiment joli. »

La rouquin eut un instant de remord en songeant à son capitaine et au secret qu'il voulait de toute évidence garder, puis le remord céda bizarrement la place à la jalousie et elle refusa de dire la vérité à son compagnon. C'était son secret. Le secret de son capitaine, mais le sien tout de même. Elle était la seule à savoir qu'il avait un secret. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager ce savoir.

« Juste un air que j'ai inventé sur le coup, mentit-elle. C'est sorti tout seul.

- T'es sûre ? C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendus… »

La jeune femme lui assura qu'elle serait incapable de le rechanter une seconde fois puis bailla ostensiblement et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Étrangement, malgré ses six heures de sommeil précédentes, elle se sentait tout de même épuisée. Usopp ne manqua pas de se foutre d'elle à ce propos et elle le frappa. Comme d'habitude.

« Non, sérieusement, souffla-t-elle en frottant ses yeux. Je suis vraiment naze.

- Petite nature.

- Boucle-la. »

Le garçon rigola et lui ébouriffa la tête avec affection.

« Arrête, grogna Nami. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

- Ben ouai, c'est pour ça que je le fais. Bon, tu vas te pieuter oui ? T'es vraiment collante comme nana ! »

Un coup de poing et un mort plus tard, la navigatrice quitta la vigie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

.

* * *

**.**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous me pardonnerais ma vision toute personnelle de l'équipage. Chacun à la sienne ;)**


	7. Chapter 8

**Me revoilààà :)  
**

**J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un chapitre complètement inutile à l'intrigue mais que j'aime beaucoup (allez savoir pourquoi). J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre sept  
**

D'après les renseignements que Nami avait pu tirer à une petite vieille terriblement riche à qui elle avait, pour finir, cambriolé la boutique – au grand dam d'Usopp qui lui avait reproché de cambrioler aussi bien les pirates que les honnêtes marchands. Elle lui avait répliqué que vu les prix qu'affichait cette boutique, la vieille était également une voleuse et qu'il n'y avait donc pas de mal à la cambrioler –, la prochaine île se trouvait à une journée de navigation pour un bâtiment de la Marine. Ainsi, les pirates devaient, eux, en prévoir deux. Mais la rouquine avait compté sur le soleil et le vent. Or, dès que leur bateau avait pris la mer et était sorti de la zone maritime qui entourait l'île, la titanesque tempête qu'avait pressentit Nami leur était tombée dessus et ils avaient perdus un jour.

La mer avait d'abords été déchaînée pendant une journée. Ça avait été une lutte de tous les instants d'empêcher le navire de dériver et les membres de l'équipage de tomber à l'eau. Il pleuvait tellement que les possesseurs des pouvoirs de fruits du démon s'en trouvaient affaiblit. Ils pouvaient toujours se déplacer et effectuer leurs taches habituelles mais leurs forces étaient diminuées. C'était assez handicapant aussi Nami leur avait-elle ordonné d'effectuer leurs travaux à l'intérieur. Évidemment, Luffy avait refusé net.

Il avait failli tomber trois fois à l'eau en une journée. La première fois, il se trouvait sur le pont lorsqu'une grosse vague avait balayé le navire et le capitaine ne devait la vie qu'aux réflexes surhumains de son second qui l'avait rattrapé alors qu'il basculait par-dessus la rambarde. La deuxième fois, il courait dans les gréements quand le Sunny avait piqué du nez entre deux vagues. Déséquilibré il avait chuté mais avait réussi à s'accrocher au mat. Sa faiblesse ne lui avait pas permis de reprendre pied correctement et il s'était écrasé sur le pont mais au moins était-il toujours sur le navire. Excédée, Nami lui avait ordonné de rester près d'elle avec tellement de force qu'il lui avait obéit d'un air terrorisé.

Il se trouvait derrière elle quand il avait failli mourir pour la troisième fois consécutive. La navigatrice était passablement énervée et fatiguée par cette longue journée et tentait comme elle pouvait de maintenir le cap alors que son capitaine exécutait tous ses ordres dans un périmètre de cinq mètres autour d'elle. Elle lui avait ordonné de retendre les cordages de la grande voile quand une trombe d'eau s'était déversée sur sa tête. Transi de froid, elle avait mis quelques secondes à réagir puis s'était précipitée là où elle avait vu son ami pour la dernière fois. Il était passé par-dessus bord mais était resté accroché à la corde qu'il était censé retendre et Nami avait facilement put le repêcher.

Terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle avait piqué une crise de nerf sur lui avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était tout aussi énervé qu'elle. Il détestait être faible dans des moments comme celui-là et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il maudissait son fruit du démon. Avec stupéfaction, Nami s'était rendus compte qu'elle aussi détestait quand son capitaine était si faible. Non parce qu'ils étaient obligés de le sauver, c'est évident. De toute façon il était tellement bête que même quand il faisait beau il trouvait le moyen de passer plusieurs fois par jour par-dessus bords. Non, elle détestait ça car il risquait à chaque fois de mourir et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer cette possibilité sans se mettre à trembler de peur. La mort de Luffy ? Tsss, n'importe quoi ! Sauf qu'il était une telle tête de mule que malgré tous les dangers qu'il courait, le garçon refusait toujours catégoriquement de rentrer dans les entrailles du navire. C'était à désespérer.

Bref, à la fin de la première journée le vent avait cessé de souffler et la mer s'était enfin calmée. L'équipage avait donc pu décompresser. Zorro, Sanji, Usopp et Franky étaient tous simplement exténués, autant voir plus que la navigatrice puis qu'ils avaient passé leur journée à courir sous la pluie pour exécuter ses ordres. Tout le monde était très vite allé se coucher. Mais si l'océan avait terminé de crier sa colère, le ciel, lui, continuait de pleurer l'équivalant d'East Blue sur leur tête. Et cela ne s'était pas arrêté.

C'était assez étonnant en vérité que de voir un océan parfaitement calme battu par la tristesse des cieux. C'était comme regarder à travers une vitre sur laquelle il pleut, mais sans paysage derrière. Il n'y avait que du gris, du gris et du gris. Et ce fut ça pendant les deux jours qui suivirent.

Nami n'avait rien contre la pluie, au contraire, elle adorait ça. Mais pas pendant trois jours ! Cela confinait l'équipage à l'intérieur du bateau et très peu trouvaient ça agréable. Luffy devenait proprement intenable et les autres restaient sur les dents. Mais ce qui mettait le plus à mal les nerfs de l'équipage, c'était le bruit. Entendre le son de l'eau tambouriner contre le bois à longueur de journée était tout bonnement insupportable !

Aussi, lorsque Nami se réveilla au matin du troisième jour de voyage et qu'elle constata que la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé, elle poussa un profond soupire de découragement. Trop d'eau c'était mauvais pour ses mandariniers ! À en juger par le peu de lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre, il devait être tôt. D'ailleurs, le seul fait que l'on n'entende pas Sanji hurler à Luffy de sortir de la cuisine suffisait à fixer sur l'heure. Il était très tôt.

Quittant la chaleur épaisse de la cabine sans éveiller Robine, la navigatrice se rendit à la cuisine. Là, le cuistot était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour ma Nami-chérie ! Tu es bien matinale ! Est-ce pour me voir seul à seul que tu t'es levée si tôt ?

- Tais-toi et sert moi mon chocolat. »

Sans faire attention au caractère de la rousse, le jeune homme posa une tasse de chocolat fumant devant elle. Il l'avait préparée en avance exprès, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à patienter. Il ne fallait jamais prendre garde à l'humeur de Nami au réveil car elle était systématiquement de mauvais poil.

Une fois sa tasse dans les mains, la rouquine se détendit.

« Merci Sanji, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Tu es très gentil.

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! » Hurla le blond par la fenêtre, à qui voulait bien l'entendre – c'est à dire personne –.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de déjeuner, la navigatrice enfila un imperméable et se rendit sur le pont arrière. La pluie battante la surprit non par sa violence mais par sa température. Elle était chaude ! Pas brulante, mais chaude tout de même. Nami resta quelques secondes immobile, digérant l'information puis haussa les épaules. Après tout ils étaient dans le nouveau monde. Tout était possible.

Elle grimpa rapidement les marches en songeant à Franky qui avait sans doute passé la moitié de sa nuit sans pouvoir sortir de la vigie. Le pauvre ! Six heures ! Pour quelque chose d'inutile en plus puisque l'obscurité plus la pluie empêchaient la moindre visibilité. Mais personne n'échappait à son tour de garde. C'était une règle qu'avait édicté Nami dès le début de leur aventure, lorsque l'équipage se réduisait encore à Luffy, Zorro, Usopp, le Vogue-Merry et elle. Elle y tenait.

En arrivant sur le pont arrière, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses chers mandariniers étaient tout simplement magnifiques ! Le vert tendre de leurs feuilles formait comme une tache mouvante de couleur au milieu du gris ambiant et ils semblaient rayonner d'une étrange lumière intérieure. L'odeur de terre et d'herbe mouillée qui s'élevait de leurs pots ravie Nami au plus haut point.

Elle s'adossa à la rambarde et se remémora mélancoliquement les jours de pluies de son enfance qu'elle passait dans sa maison avec Nojiko et Belmer. Qu'ils lui semblaient loin ces instants où rien ne comptait que le moment où la pluie cesserait de tomber et où elles pourraient, elle et sa sœur, aller sauter dans les flaques et chercher des grenouilles.

Ce fut Luffy qui la tira de sa rêverie en s'accoudant à ses côtés. Cet idiot n'avait pas mit d'imperméable et ses vêtements étaient d'ores et déjà trempés. Il fixa un instant l'horizon avec application puis regarda Nami d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu regardais quoi ?

- Rien, répondit-elle en souriant. Je rêvais. C'est tout.

- Tu me racontes ? »

Nami fixa son capitaine d'un air septique. Celui-ci avait posé sa tête dans ses mains et ses coudes sur la rambarde et la regardait avec de grands yeux brillants. On ne faisait pas plus gamin comme attitude.

« Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis idiot ! Protesta le garçon.

- Beeeen… C'est pas loin.

- Aller ! Dis moi à quoi tu rêvais !

- Je me rappelais les journées de pluie de mon enfance. C'est tout. Tu vois, rien de bien passionnant. »

Luffy regarda le vide pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire nostalgique fleurit également sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi je me souviens… Quand il pleuvait, on allait à la rivière et on passait des heures à s'amuser. Tu sais que l'eau est plus chaude quand il pleut ? »

Nami était étonnée par le ton et l'air de son capitaine. Il était rare de le voir penser à autre chose qu'à la bouffe où à l'amusement. Or là, il semblait perdus dans les brumes du passé et à l'observer ainsi, fixant l'horizon avec nostalgie et les yeux brillants des souvenirs d'un frère disparu, Nami sentit un étrange sentiment lui nouer les tripes. Elle se rapprocha de lui et colla son épaule à la sienne pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur.

« En vérité, expliqua-t-elle, l'eau n'est pas plus chaude. C'est juste que notre corps est déjà mouillé. Il y a donc moins de différence entre notre température corporelle et la température de l'eau. C'est pour ça qu'on la trouve plus chaude.

- Des fois on arrivait à attraper des poissons ! S'exclama Luffy qui ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir écouté. Mais la plupart du temps ils étaient bien trop rapide pour nous ! »

Nami s'apprêtait à le frapper puisqu'il n'avait rien entendu de son explication mais l'éclat de rire de son capitaine arrêta son geste.

« On était vraiment des empotés, s'exclama le brun. Incapables d'attraper un poisson ! Non mais quels manches !

- C'est vrai qu'on s'amusait beaucoup quand il pleuvait, soupira la rouquine en laissant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et en baissant le bras. Nojiko et moi, on partait à la chasse à la grenouille.

- Vous aussi vous chassiez ! S'enthousiasma Luffy. Comme nous ! On était plus doués que pour la pêche d'ailleurs. On ramenait des crocos gros comme ça ! »

A l'image de deux gamins trainant des crocos aussi énormes que l'indiquaient les bras élastiques du garçon, l'image que Nami se faisait de l'enfance de son compagnon éclata en mille morceaux. Mais où avait-il grandit pour être à côté de crocodiles de cette tailles ?!

« Espèce d'idiot ! S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. Les chasses qu'on faisait avec ma sœur n'avaient rien à voir avec les votre ! C'était bien trop dangereux !

- Bah, fallait bien qu'on bouffe ! » S'écria Luffy comme si c'était une évidence.

Un nouveau coup sur l'enfance du garçon idéalisée par Nami. Quelle avait été sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne pirate ?!

« A propos de bouffe, reprit-il. J'ai faim.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas encore mangé ? S'étonna la navigatrice.

- Nop.

- Tu veux dire que tu es capable de ne pas te ruer directement dans la cuisine lorsque tu te lèves ? Se moqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait. Tu m'impressionnes.

- Oh, et puis ne t'en faire pour moi, Nami ! Lui lança-t-il en disparaissant entre les mandariniers. A nous trois on les éclatait ces crocos ! »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils. A nous trois ? Qui ça nous trois ? Ace plus lui, ça faisait deux. En plus d'être idiot il ne savait pas compter ?

Soudain, un changement dans l'atmosphère écarta cette question de ses pensées en lui indiquant deux choses. D'abords, ils venaient d'entrer dans la zone maritime de la prochaine île. Ils arriveraient dans la journée. Ensuite, que la pluie avait enfin cessé de tomber.

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Voilà donc vous voyez qu'il ne sert à rien, mais j'aime bien cet échange de souvenirs, je suis assez fière de moi :)**


	8. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire :) Et la vraie suite cette fois. L'action est là braves gens ! J'espère (comme d'habitude) que ça va vous plaire.  
**

**Oh, un petit quelque chose que je ne fais pas souvent. Un disclaimer. Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Oda, hormis certains personnages et les îles. Je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.  
**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! :)  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre huit  
**

« Navire en vu ! » Hurla la voix de Zoro vers midi.

Le rassemblement fut immédiat. Tout le monde regardait dans la direction qu'indiquait le sabreur, qui était aussi, à fortiori, la direction de l'île. Mais le bâtiment était encore trop loin et le temps pas assez clair pour qu'une quelconque identification soit possible à l'œil nu.

« Oi, Zoro ! S'écria Luffy. Prend la longue-vue et dit nous ce que tu vois !

- C'est un bâtiment de la Marine ! »

Tout le monde grinça des dents en concert et Robin grimpa rejoindre le vert. Elle regarda à son tour puis annonça d'une voix tranquille :

« C'est celui qui est partit du port de l'île précédente.

- Parce que tu les reconnais toi ? Demanda Chopper, impressionné.

- J'ai une longue expérience des bâtiments de guerre, éluda-t-elle.

- C'est bizarre, commenta Zoro. On dirait qu'il dérive…

- Regardez, il n'a pas de drapeau ! S'exclama Usopp qui se servait de ses lunettes de tireur pour y voir de plus près.

- Un bâtiment de la Marine qui n'a pas de drapeau ? S'étonna Nami à mi-voix. C'est quoi cette embrouille…

- Et si on allait voir ! S'écria Luffy, au comble de l'excitation.

- Tu te moques de moi ?! »

D'un coup de poing, la navigatrice envoya bouler son capitaine. Non mais quel idiot ! Il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de vouloir aller se balader sur un bâtiment remplit de Marines ?

« Tu fait exprès d'être bête, c'est pas possible !

- Bah quoi ? Protesta le garçon. Si y'a pas de drapeau, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a personne à bord, non ? On ne navigue pas sans drapeau !

- Je crois qu'il a raison Nami, appuya Robine, l'œil collé contre sa longue-vue. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne sur le pont. Ce n'est pas normal pour un bâtiment de cette taille.

- Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été attaqué, reprit Zoro. Il est intact de la cale aux mâts. Toutes les affaires des Marines doivent être encore à bord. »

Tandis que Luffy gémissait toujours en se tenant la tête alors que, techniquement, étant en caoutchouc, il ne sentait rien, les yeux de Nami se remplirent d'étoiles.

« Peut-être qu'il y a un trésor à bord ! S'exclama-t-elle, surexcité. Cap sur ce vaisseau !

- Moi, je soutiens que tu ne vol plus que les pirates, ronchonna Usopp. Mais plutôt tout ce qui passe.

- Mon cher équipage, commença Brook d'une voix d'outre trombe alors que Chopper se précipitait vers le sniper qui agonisait dans son sang. J'ai bien peur que le capitaine Usopp nous ait quitté. Aujourd'hui est un triste jour. Mourir de la main même de la navigatrice, quelle affreuse fin pour un si fier combattant. Je propose…

- Propose quoi que ce soit et je t'envoie le rejoindre, répliqua Nami alors qu'une aura maléfique se rependait autour d'elle.

- Nami ! Tu me fais peur ! S'écria le squelette en claquant des dents.

- Bon, alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Franky.

- On aborde se navire ! » Hurla Luffy, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et le fier Thousand Sunny s'élança en direction du navire ennemi. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il semblait évident que le bâtiment de guerre était désert. Pourtant il avait quitté le port moins de trois jours auparavant. Alors où étaient tous les soldats ? La rouquine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ainsi laissé à l'abandon. Il avait forcément accosté la prochaine île puisqu'il semblait en venir. Quelqu'un avait donc désamarré le navire et l'avait laissé au bon vouloir des vagues sans y toucher. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de répondre à ces questions : mener l'enquête sur place.

« Il serait plus sûr de se répartir en équipes non ? Demanda Franky quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques brasses seulement de l'énorme bâtiment. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe à bord.

- Tu as raison, approuva Nami. C'est plus prudent. »

Une échelle de corde fut bientôt tendue entre les deux navires et la rouquine plaça la garde du Sunny entre les mains de Zoro, qui n'était pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée d'explorer ce bateau. Ils laissèrent donc le sabreur commencer sa sieste et montèrent à bord du bâtiment de guerre. Le pont était impeccable. Pas la moindre trace de combat, pas le moindre désordre. Rien ne laissait penser que quelque chose d'anormal s'était déroulé ici, hormis l'absence d'hommes.

La navigatrice se retrouva en équipe avec Chopper et tandis que les autres s'éloignaient en direction des cales, eux deux décidèrent d'explorer plus en détail le pont et les cabines des commandants qui s'y trouvaient. Il y en avait deux. Celle du capitaine, et celle du second. Où plus exactement, celles des deux plus aux gradés présents sur le navire.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont quels grades ? Demanda Chopper lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la première cabine, la plus petite.

- Je n'en sais rien, marmonna Nami. La dernière fois qu'on a croisé un bâtiment de cette taille, il y avait Smoker à son bord. Et il était Colonel à l'époque. Mais quand on était à Water Seven, c'était le grand père de Luffy le chef du bâtiment. Et lui, il était Vice-amiral. Alors ça peut être n'importe qui. »

Pas très rassuré, le petit renne se rapprocha de la rouquine alors qu'elle observait la pièce. Celle-ci contenait un lit, un bureau et une étagère, vide. Rien ne laissait penser que quelqu'un y avait vécu. Pourtant, il y avait forcément eut quelqu'un ! Sur le bureau, quelques papiers ne manquaient pas de place pour s'étaler et Nami les parcourut rapidement.

Son regard fut attiré par un rapport qui indiquait que trois bandits avaient été arrêtés sur la petite île d'Onnodige. Une photo des détenues était agrafée avec le rapport et Nami sourit en reconnaissant ses agresseurs. Le garçon les avait donc bel et bien mené au poste. Il devait avoir une sacré force pour les avoir transporter tout seul.

La rouquine laissa de côté les autres rapports qui ne l'intéressaient pas et fouilla les tiroirs alors que Chopper examinait l'étagère.

« Il n'y a pas eut de choses posés là-dessus depuis longtemps, apprit-il à Nami. A vrai dire, je pense que le seul objet utilisé dans la pièce était le bureau. Parce que le lit sent la poussière. Personne n'a dormis dedans récemment.

- Hum… »

Absorbée par ses recherches, la navigatrice n'écoutait pas vraiment son ami. Elle ouvrait tout les tiroirs un par un mais ne trouvait pas grand chose. Tous étaient remplis de rapports d'arrestations, de missions, de sauvetages, etc… Rien qui n'aurait put la renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était passé à bord ni même sur quels grades pouvaient avoir le capitaine et son second.

Soudain, en ouvrant le dernier tiroir, elle s'arrêta. Celui-ci était complètement vide, hormis une photographie. Elle la saisit et l'observa de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui souriait en grand à l'objectif. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rieurs. L'état du papier photo laissait penser que l'image datait de quelques années déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Chopper en s'approchant.

- Juste une vieille photo. Rien d'intéressant, répondit Nami en la rangeant là où elle l'avait trouvé.

- Bon… Soupira le doc. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de cette cabine. On devrait peut-être passer à l'autre.

- On y va. Celle-là, c'était celle du second. Maintenant on s'attaque à celle du capitaine. »

La cabine en question se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin et on voyait déjà de l'extérieur qu'elle était bien plus spacieuse. Nami eut un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte et quand elle y parvint, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Hey ! Mais on s'est battu ici où quoi ?! »

La pièce était dans un bordel pas possible. Étrangement, elle présentait deux lits, un à deux places et un à une seule, dans des coins opposés de la pièce. Elle avait également un bureau, un placard et une étagère, bien que plus spacieuse que celle de l'autre cabine. Contrairement à l'autre cabine aussi, qui semblait totalement désertée, celle-ci semblait avoir été habité par un gosse en colère. Parce que tout était sans dessus dessous. Les lits étaient défaits et leur couettes par terre, des vêtements trainaient partout, le bureau était couvert d'une montagne de papier qui touchait presque le plafond, des livres étaient entassés dans chaque coin de la pièce – ce qui s'expliquait facilement puisque l'étagère était pleine à craquer – et le placard n'était absolument pas rangé. La troisième guerre mondiale devait s'être déroulée dans cette pièce.

Chopper était entré là-dedans comme si de rien n'était et se tourna vers Nami d'un air surprit quand elle poussa son cri.

« Bah non, pourquoi quelqu'un se serait battu ici ?

- Non mais t'as regardé un peu autour de toi ? S'écria la navigatrice, au comble de l'horreur. Personne ne peut vivre dans un boxon pareil ! Je te dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ici.

- Tu trouves ? Marmonna le petit renne qui ne semblait pas convaincu. Le dortoir des garçons est rangé comme ça et on ne s'en porte pas plus mal. »

Un silence de plomb régna pendant quelques secondes puis soudain, la rouquine craqua :

« PARDON ?! »

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Voilà voilà ! Une petite review ? :D**


	9. Chapter 10

**Je suis désolééééééée ! . Je sais que j'ai au moins deux semaines de retard, veuillez me pardonner. Je vous assure que cette fiction est toujours d'actualité et que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber. J'ai juste quelques problèmes d'inspiration =/ J'ai encore des chapitres en réserves mais pour l'instant, je suis en panne sèche. Ça reviendra mais peut-être que la parution des chapitres sera un peu plus longue. Veuillez me pardonner.**

**En attendant, voilà le chapitre :) Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre neuf  
**

Une fois que Nami eut bien massacré son ami en peluche et lui eut promit que lui et les autres crétins passeraient les dix prochaines années a récurer leur dortoir, elle se remit à ses recherches. Elle était catastrophée par le boxon qui régnait dans la pièce et gémissait rien qu'à l'idée qu'un tel foutoir soit présent à bord du Sunny. Les imbéciles qui constituaient son équipage allaient l'entendre.

Pendant que Chopper rampait vers elle en la suppliant de l'aider à sortir les anesthésiants de sa sacoche, la rouquine s'approcha une nouvelle fois du bureau. C'était par là qu'elle trouverait le plus de renseignements, s'il y en avait. Découragée par avance par la montagne de papier qui se tenait sous ses yeux, Nami décida de ne pas perdre de temps avec tout ça – ce n'était sans doute que des rapports de toute manière – et préféra s'attaquer directement aux tiroirs. Le doc, de son côté, avait réussit à se soigner tout seul et s'en alla fouiller du côté du placard.

Comme dans l'autre cabine, le bureau était plein à craquer de rapports de missions ou d'arrestations. Mais rien, rien de rien, ne laissait filtrer la moindre lumière sur l'identité où le grade de celui qui vivait… dans cette porcherie.

« Tu es sûr que c'est la cabine du plus haut gradé ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de fouilles infructueuses. Si j'étais l'Amiral Sengoku je le ferais virer tout de suite. Ça devrait être interdit des choses comme ça !

- Il y a au moins deux personnes qui vivaient où dormaient régulièrement dans cette pièce, réfléchit Chopper tout haut, les yeux fixé sur deux piles d'habits qu'il avait devant lui.

- Deux personnes dans la même cabine ? S'étonna Nami. Un couple ?

- Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait qu'un seul lit. Or, il y en a deux. Et il y a aussi différentes sortes d'habits. »

Le doc attrapa un vêtement sur le haut d'une des piles et le brandit vers la rouquine.

« D'abord ! Nous avons une femme. A peu près ton âge je dirais, d'après les marques de ses T-shirt. Si elle est autant portée sur la mode que toi, alors elle a ton âge. Ou pas loin. »

Continuant sa réflexion sous les yeux impressionnés de son amie, le renne s'empara d'un pantalon sur la deuxième pile et l'examina à son tour.

« Ensuite… Un homme, jeune lui aussi. Et de petite taille. Peut-être un enfant.

- Les enfants ne sont pas acceptés à bords des bâtiment de la Marine, répondit Nami en écartant cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main.

- Alors un homme de petite taille. Il t'arrivait peut-être à l'épaule.

- Impressionnant Chopper ! Tu es très intelligent pour déduire autant de chose de simples vêtements !

- La ferme ! Cria-t-il en se trémoussant de plaisir. Je ne marche pas à la flatterie, moi ! »

Nami sourit et reprit son investigation. De son côté, elle n'avait pas autant de choses que son ami. Il y avait seulement de la paperasse inintéressante sur ce bureau ! Soudain, un mouvement un peu brusque lui fit donner un coup de coude dans une pile de papier qui s'écroula sur elle.

« Génial ! S'écria-t-elle avec ironie. C'est encore mieux rangé maintenant ! »

Mais elle s'aperçut soudain que derrière la montagne de papier qui lui cachait jusque-là la vue, une photo était clouée sur le mur.

« Ah ah, murmura-t-elle. Voilà qui est plus intéressant. »

D'un mouvement sec, elle détacha l'image et l'examina. Il y avait trois personnes dessus. Deux enfants et un adulte. Elle reconnue tout de suite le jeune homme de l'autre photo. Les deux images devaient dater de la même époque car il avait presque exactement le même physique. Peut-être un peu plus jeune sur celle-ci mais à peine. Sur cette photo, il avait les bras passé autour des épaules d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années qui portait elle-même avec difficulté un gamin de six où sept ans dans ses bras. La petite avait les cheveux longs et noirs comme le jeune homme mais le petit garçon lui, était blond comme les blés. Tous trois riaient aux éclats. Devant cette photo qui inspirait le bonheur même, Nami sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces trois enfants étaient-ils ceux du capitaine ? Que c'était-il passé sur ce navire ? Où étaient tous les Marines ?

Poussée par un élan qu'elle n'expliqua pas, elle plia la photographie en quatre et la glissa dans sa poche sans en parler à son compagnon. Peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver le propriétaire de la photo et la lui rendre.

« Tu as trouvé autre chose ? Lui demanda Chopper au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Moi non. L'étagère est pleine à craquer de livres sur la navigation où de romans d'aventure. Bizarrement, il y a beaucoup de livre sur les pirates à côté du petit lit.

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, répliqua Nami. Le boulot des Marines est d'attraper des pirates. Lire des histoires sur eux est une façon comme une autre de se renseigner. »

Elle parcourut une dernière fois la pièce des yeux puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien ici. Tu…

- Nami ! »

Au cri de son ami, la rouquine se retourna d'un bond et se mit en garde. Mais le petit renne semblait tétanisé alors qu'il n'y avait personne hormis eux dans la pièce.

« Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

- Regarde ! S'écria-t-il en pointant son sabot vers elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'immobilisa à son tour en regardant la porte. Sur celle-ci étaient cloués des avis de recherche. Mais pas n'importes lesquels ! Les leurs. Ceux de l'équipage au grand complet. S'ils ne les avaient pas vu en entrant c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient visibles que la porte fermée mais à présent, ils pouvaient nettement voir leurs mises à prix placardées dans la cabine personnelle du plus haut gradé d'un bâtiment de la Marine. Et celle de Luffy était clairement mise en valeurs, bien au-dessus des autres.

« C'est pas vrai… Gémis la navigatrice. Faut toujours qu'on tombe sur des tordus qui veulent notre peau ! Viens Chopper, on se barre d'ici. On va rejoindre les autres. »

Sans demander son reste, le doc la suivit. Rapidement ils rallièrent le pont où Robin et Usopp les attendaient déjà.

« Vous avez découvert quelque chose vous ? Demanda le sniper. Nous rien. Chou blanc. Il n'y avait que des cabines de sous-fifres.

- Ben nous, on n'a rien trouvé à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à bord, commença Chopper, par contre, je vous annonce que le capitaine du navire à une dent contre nous.

- Hein ? Pardon ?! S'écria immédiatement leur ami au long nez. C'est une blague ?!

- Comment le savez-vous ? Questionna Robine avec beaucoup plus de calme.

- Nos avis de recherches son placardés dans sa cabine, répondit Nami. Et il semble s'intéresser plus particulièrement Luffy. »

Franky et Brook arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et annoncèrent à leur tour qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il ne manquait plus que Sanji et Luffy qui pointèrent le bout de leur nez peu de temps après. Nami allait leur demander ce qu'ils avaient trouvé quand elle remarqua leurs airs sombres. Sanji regardait ses pieds en inspirant longuement sur sa clope, signe qu'il cherchait à se calmer et Luffy avait baissé son chapeau sur son visage, de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-elle en cherchant sans succès le regard de son capitaine.

- On a trouvé des gens, répondit Sanji alors que le brun se dirigeait vers un mur et le rouait de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

- Luffy ! S'alarma Usopp.

- Et alors ? Demanda Robin d'une voix douce.

- On se casse d'ici, trancha le capitaine en sautant par dessus la rambarde du navire pour atterrir sur le pont du Sunny.

- Sanji, expliques toi un peu… Supplia Nami.

- Il y avait deux hommes, répondit le blond a voix basse. Morts tous les deux. Le premier assassiné à coup de couteau dans le dos. Il était allongé par terre. Le deuxième a été carrément cloué au mur par un pieu. Lui aussi s'est fait attaqué dans le dos. Si Luffy est si énervé, c'est parce qu'il ne supporte pas la lâcheté et que vus la tête qu'avaient les cadavres, ils ne s'attendaient pas à être attaqués.

- Ils étaient gradés ? » Demanda Franky qui s'échauffait peu à peu lui aussi.

Sanji secoua négativement la tête et prit une bouffée particulièrement longue avant de continuer.

« Celui qui par terre était un simple mousse. Aucun grade donc. L'autre était un pirate. »

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Et voilà =) Est-ce que ça vous a plut ?**

**PS : Je viens de me relire et de corriger une petite erreur. Un détail minuscule mais je suis perfectionniste ^^ Je vous félicite si vous le trouvez =p**


	10. Chapter 11

**Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas passer par le Japon sans vous poster un petit chapitre de ma fiction sur votre manga préféré. Ça aurait été un crime n'est-ce pas ? Donc voilà ce chapitre. Il est un peu court je m'en excuse.**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre dix  
**

Les pirates avaient laissé le bâtiment de guerre poursuivre son errance sans fin et avaient reprit leur route vers l'île suivante. Sanji s'était peu à peu calmé mais il avait fallut une bonne heure avant que Luffy ne ressorte du dortoir. Et il restait très taciturne. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils pour ça ? Quand tout le monde fut enfin sur le pont et en état d'écouter, Robin fit un bilan.

« Nous avons donc un navire complètement vide et sans drapeau, avec deux morts à bord, tués dans des circonstances inconnues, un Marine et un pirate. Et hormis la cabine du second qui semblait presque inhabitée, les autres cabines laissaient supposer que les Marines s'attendaient à revenir. C'est bien cela ?

- Non. Tu oublies quelque chose. » La coupa Nami en s'éloignant du groupe.

Elle entra dans les entrailles du navire et en ressortit quelques secondes après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Demanda Zoro en ouvrant un œil pour l'observer.

Il reçut sa réponse sous la forme d'une serpillère qui lui arriva dessus à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Sanji reçut quant à lui un balai, de même que Franky et les autres garçons se prirent des seaux dans la figure.

« Courez nettoyer votre dortoir espèces de crados ! Hurla la rousse. Je refuse de rester une minute de plus sur ce navire si vous ne le faite pas immédiatement ! »

À cette menace, Sanji et Luffy partirent en courant mais les autres traînèrent les pieds.

« On se demande bien où tu pourrais aller, au beau milieu de l'océan. » Marmonna Usopp en passant près d'elle.

Chanceux, le sniper suivit ses compagnons avec une triple dose de bosses en prime.

« Excuse-moi, fit Nami à l'adresse de Robin qui rigolait doucement. Mais des fois ils m'énervent ! Tous les garçons sont comme ça ou on a juste hérité des cas sociaux ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, ma chère navigatrice. Je n'en sais strictement rien, quoique je ne pense pas que les hommes de cet équipage soient très représentatifs de leur sexe.

- On est d'accord donc… Enfin bref, reprit Nami. Tu oubliais donc la cabine sans dessus dessous du capitaine, où deux personnes vivaient. Un homme de petite taille et une femme d'après Chopper. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue avec nous d'ailleurs. Tu aurais put t'en donner à cœur joie niveau archéologie au milieu de ce bordel !

- En tout cas, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Robin avec un sourire amusé.

- Non c'est vrai… Peut-être qu'on en apprendra plus en arrivant directement sur l'île. »

Les garçons de l'équipage mirent plus de deux heures à venir à bout de leur fatras, malgré leur nombre de sept et Nami vérifia trois fois avant de s'estimer satisfaite. Il n'y eut que les deux femmes à être réellement efficaces durant la demi heure qui suivit.

Vers quatre heures et pour la seconde fois de la journée, la voix de Zoro retentit de la vigie :

« Terre en vu ! »

Le premier à atteindre la rambarde fut Luffy bien que moins de trente secondes auparavant il disait agoniser de fatigue sur le pont. Tout le monde le rejoignit mais, frustré de ne pas voir l'île de plus près, le garçon au chapeau de paille rejoignit rapidement son second dans la vigie afin de lui piquer la longue-vue des mains.

« Hey mais c'est trop bien ce truc ! On voit l'île en énorme ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, l'équipage regarda son capitaine d'un air proprement désespéré.

« Mais tu croyais que ça servait a quoi exactement ? Demanda la navigatrice avec une furieuse envie de le passer par dessus bord.

- Je sais pas moi ! Je croyais que c'était pour se la péter, comme dans les livres !

- Parce que tu lis des livres, toi ? Demanda Franky avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Des livres d'images, les rassura Robin pendant que Zoro les rejoignait sur le pont.

- Un capitaine qui ne sait pas à quoi sert une longue-vue, dites moi que je rêve… Gémit Nami.

- Ne t'en fait pas Nami-chérie ! S'écria Sanji en accourant vers elle. Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi idiot que l'autre ! Regarde-moi !

- Justement, ronchonna le sabreur. Plus je te regarde et plus je me demande si c'est vraiment Luffy le plus crétin sur ce navire.

- Tu cherches la guerre Crins verts ?! »

Les deux abrutis n'eurent pas le temps de s'attaquer mutuellement car le poing de la rouquine fut le plus fort. Alors qu'ils gisaient sur le pont du navire, sans doute défigurés à vie, Nami se tourna derechef vers son capitaine qui s'amusait toujours avec la longue-vue.

« Luffy ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi mais essaye de te concentrer cinq minutes ! Décris nous ce que tu vois !

- Ce que je vois où ?

- EN DIRECTION DE L'ÎLE TRIPLE BUSE ! Robiiiiiiin ! Il m'énerve !

- Capitaine, je te conseil de faire ce que notre navigatrice te demande, sous peine de la voir s'enterrer sous ses couvertures pour les trois jours à venir, annonça tranquillement l'archéologue en consolant la rousse qui pleurnichait sur son épaule.

- Je vois une montagne, commença alors Luffy. Elle n'est pas très haute et est entourée de plaine. Je ne vois pas de ville.

- Pas de ville ? S'étonna Brook. Mais qu'est-ce que les Marines venaient faire là alors ? »

Les autres firent signe qu'ils n'en savaient rien tandis que le capitaine continuait son observation. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la côte, ses indications devenaient plus précises.

« Y'a pas beaucoup de forêt. Que de l'herbe partout. Mais… Attendez, on dirait qu'il y a des gens… C'est des Marines ! Ils sont en train de faire la sieste ! »

Aussitôt, Nami cessa de se lamenter et bondit vers le mât qu'elle grimpa avec l'agilité d'un chat. Une fois dans la vigie, elle arracha la longue vue des mains de son ami et regarda à son tour.

Effectivement, sur la plaine, on pouvait voir une grande quantité de Marines. Au sol. Immobiles. D'aussi loin, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne faisait presque aucun doute que ces soldats n'étaient pas en train dormir.

« C'est pas vrai…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le capitaine. Pourquoi ils font la sieste maintenant ? Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit. »

Nami regarda son ami qui la fixait avec naïveté. Était-il vraiment possible qu'il n'ait pas comprit la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Mais soudain, au milieu de son expression enfantine, la rouquine repéra une part non négligeable de sérieux, voir d'inquiétude. Il lui saisit le bras et le serra en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Hein Nami ? Pourquoi ils font la sieste maintenant ? »

Dans sa voix, ce n'était pas de la naïveté finalement. C'était un refus de voir la vérité en face.

« Luffy…

- Ils auraient put trouver une autre place franchement, continua-t-il avec un sourire visiblement forcé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe sur cette île mais c'est pas l'idée du siècle de se mettre là pour roupiller.

- Luffy…!

- Faut qu'on aille les réveiller ! Avant qu'ils ne se prennent celui qui a tué leur mousse et le pirate sur la tronche !

- Luffy ! » Protesta Nami à qui son ami commençait à faire mal à force de serrer son poignet.

Mais le garçon au chapeau de paille ne l'écoutait pas. Il se contenta de sauter de la vigie pour atterrir sur le pont et annonça à son équipage qu'ils allaient accoster cette île pour bouger tous ces flémards de Marines. Puis il hurla à Sanji qu'il avait faim et se rendit dans la cuisine, suivit de près par le cuistot qui voulait sans doute vérifier qu'il ne mangeait pas n'importe quoi.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'île qui approchait doucement, Nami suivit son capitaine et descendit sur le pont, une étrange boule dans la gorge. Pourquoi le sort de ces Marines était-il si important pour son ami ? Sa réaction n'était pas normale du tout.

« Ils ne dorment pas, n'est-ce pas Nami ? » Demanda Chopper quand elle passa à côté de lui.

La rouquine secoua négativement la tête et tout le monde se tourna vers l'île. Personne n'avait donc remarqué l'étrange comportement de leur capitaine ? Était-elle la seule à trouver ça bizarre qu'il ne se mette en boule comme ça ? Pour des Marines ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Usopp. On y va ?

- Luffy a donné ses ordres, non ? Répliqua la navigatrice. On accoste cette île. On verra bien ce qu'on fera une fois sur place. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilààà, gomen encore pour ce court chapitre. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! :D**


	11. Chapter 12

**Me revoilàààà :D bon je sais que le dernier chapitre de ma fic est numéroté dix, mais en réalité, comme la grosse boulette que je suis à oublié de publier un chapitre (il est sous forme de fic, surnommé "chapitre quatre bis" pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu) et bien nous en somme bel et bien au chapitre douze. Donc le voilà.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous trouve que Luffy, dans le chapitre précédent et trop naïf. Je m'excuse pour cet OOC non voulut. J'espère que vous le trouverez de nouveau à votre goût dans ce chapitre.**

**En attendant, merci beaucoup à tous mes revieweurs assidues, ainsi qu'aux anonymes ou à ceux qui lisent sans commenter. Rien que le fait que vous lisiez ma fic me fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup.**

**Et pour finir, une chose que je ne fais pas souvent, un disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à par les personnages inventés, tout est à mon dieu Oda.**

**Voilà voilà, j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture ! ;)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre douze  
**

Les pirates arrivèrent une heure après alors que le soleil déclinait de plus en plus. A peine le bateau fut-il amarré que Luffy étirait déjà ses bras pour arriver en premier. Nami eut beau lui crier de revenir, le capitaine se précipita vers le Marine le plus proche et le secoua sans ménagement.

« Mais arrête espèce de crétin ! Hurla-t-elle alors que Zoro et Sanji préparaient les embarcations pour les mener sur la berge.

- Il ne se réveille pas ! Lui répondit Luffy en posant ses mains en porte voix. Il respire mais il est blessé ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il bondit vers un autre soldat.

« Il est en vie ? S'étonna Brook. Mais alors on fait quoi ?

- Je vais soigner les survivants, décida Chopper.

- Mais ce sont des Marines ! Protesta Usopp. Dès qu'ils seront sur pieds ils s'empresseront de nous arrêter !

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua le petit renne. Je suis médecin. Je dois les soigner. »

Sa résolution impressionna Franky qui sourit en grand.

« Je vais construire une infirmerie pour les protéger de la pluie ! S'écria-t-il.

- Nami-chérie ! Robin-adorée ! Votre carrosse est avancé ! Les héla le blond depuis la petite barque.

- J'arrive ! Répondit le charpentier d'une voix suraiguë.

- Approche et je te transforme en friture ! Rétorqua le coq alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

- Mon petit Sanji, veux-tu bien emmener Franky et Chopper en premier ? Demanda Nami d'une voix mielleuse. Pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper des blessés.

- Bien sûr ma Nami-chérie ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux !

- Vraiment n'importe quoi ? Tu ne veux pas la fermer dans ce cas ? Demanda Zoro d'une voix ironique depuis les entrailles du navire.

- Toi, attends un peu que j'ais exaucé le souhait de cette déesse et je viens te refaire le portrait ! »

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que les pirates prirent pieds sur l'île. Une gigantesque infirmerie fut construite en moins d'une heure par le cyborg et Chopper put mettre les blessés dans des lits en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Bizarrement, aucun Marine n'était mort. Ils étaient tous gravement blessés mais aucun n'avait été tué contrairement à leur coq. Pourtant ils étaient des dizaines !

A vrais dire, trois heures après que le Thousand Sunny ait jeté l'ancre dans la baie, alors que la journée n'était plus qu'une lointaine bande bleue à l'horizon, les Marines étaient au moins quarante dans l'infirmerie et les pirates étaient loin de les avoir tous ramassés. Luffy courait encore dans tout les sens pour leur porter secours mais le noir ambiant ne permettait pas d'y voir à trois pas.

Alors que le capitaine ramenait un énième soldat sur son dos dans la grande pièce provisoire, éclairée par quelques lanternes, Nami voulut l'empêcher de reprendre ses recherches.

« Il fait trop noir à présent, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu risquerais de leur marcher dessus au lieu de les sauver.

- Je n'ai qu'à emporter une lanterne ! S'entêta le garçon pendant que les autres membres de l'équipage préposés au sauvetage s'écroulaient sur des chaises, à bout de souffle.

- Ça ne suffirait pas, rétorqua Franky. Les lanternes n'éclairent pas beaucoup.

- Et on ne peut pas utiliser les phares du Sunny ? Demanda Luffy qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

- A moins que tu tiennes à ce que nos réserves de cola soient vides demain…

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre moyen ?

- Non, trancha Nami. Les recherches sont terminées pour ce soir.

- Mais si ça ce trouve, les Marines encore dehors seront morts demain ! Protesta Usopp en se rangeant aux côtés de son capitaine.

- Et si vous vous entêtez cette nuit pour en sauver trois, demain vous ne tiendrez même plus debout pour en sauver vingt. » Rétorqua Zoro.

Personne ne trouva à répondre à ça et le garçon élastique sortit de la pièce, visiblement en colère. Tout le monde s'entreregarda avec étonnement hormis Sanji et la rouquine qui fixaient la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Se demanda Nami à mi-voix. Luffy ! »

Persuadée de le trouver a l'extérieur, la navigatrice le suivit en courant. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le voir s'envoler vers le navire, tracté par ses bras.

« Je crois qu'il va être difficile de lui parler ce soir, annonça tranquillement la voix du coq dans son dos.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu sais ce qu'il a ? »

Le blond tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, souffla sereinement la fumée vers le ciel puis regarda Nami.

« Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué son comportement étrange. Les autres pensent juste qu'il s'agit d'un de ses nouveau caprice mais moi je crois que c'est plus que ça.

- Tu étais en équipe avec lui sur le bâtiment de la Marine, se rappela la rouquine. Il s'est passé autre chose que vous ne nous avez pas dit ?

- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la mort du cuistot et du pirate que Luffy était hors de lui en remontant sur le pont, répondit énigmatiquement le blond sans cesser de fixer les étoiles.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ?

- Avant de les trouver, nous sommes également tombé sur la réserve de drapeaux du navire. Rien de bien palpitant. Mais tu connais notre imbécile de capitaine, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il a voulu s'amuser à barbouiller les tissus de peinture et il a pratiquement fallut que je l'assomme pour l'en empêcher. »

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Nami à cette image. Oui, c'était tout à fait le genre de son ami au chapeau de paille. Mais cela n'expliquait pas son état.

« Et alors ? Pressa-t-elle Sanji de continuer.

- Je n'ai pas eut à l'assommer parce que d'un seul coup, il est devenus tout sérieux et s'est dirigé vers le fond de la pièce. Il a attrapé un drapeau et est resté immobile pendant quelques secondes. J'ai crus qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il s'est brusquement détourné avec un immense sourire et m'a pressé de continuer nos recherches. Après on a trouvé les corps et là, il était beaucoup moins souriant. Il avait le même regard que celui qu'il a adressé à la fille du dragon céleste qui menaçait de tuer Camie sur l'archipel Shaobody. Tu te souviens ? »

Pour le coup, la rouquine frissonna. Ce regard-là, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il nous soit adressé.

« Comme si le fait que ces deux hommes soient morts était beaucoup plus grave pour lui que ça n'aurait dû l'être, termina Sanji dans un murmure.

- Que représentait le drapeau ? Demanda la navigatrice après un petit silence.

- Ce n'était pas un drapeau de la Marine. Il était tout blanc avec un rond rouge en son centre et une croix noire à l'intérieur. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça peut représenter.

- Ce n'est le symbole d'aucune organisation, d'aucun équipage pirates, ni d'aucun gouvernements. » Réfléchit Robin en sortant de derrière un arbre.

Le cuistot et la navigatrice sursautèrent brusquement en entendant sa voix et Nami dût se faire violence pour ne pas lui dire haut et fort le fond de sa pensée sur la manie qu'elle avait d'écouter les conversations. Mais ça aurait rameuté tout l'équipage et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle désirait.

« Tu avais le droit de participer à la conversation dès le début, siffla-t-elle donc à son amie. Tu n'étais pas obligée de te cacher pour nous faire faire une crise cardiaque !

- Ah, que je suis heureux de vous avoir rien que pour moi, mes déesses ! Soupira Sanji qui semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement alors que l'archéologue adressait un sourire futé à Nami.

- Ce drapeau ne représente rien de connus, reprit-t-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute. Il s'agit peut-être d'un code que seul notre capitaine peu comprendre…

- Un code ? Répéta la rouquine avec perplexité. Mais pourquoi un code que seul Luffy comprend se trouverait-il à bord d'un navire de la marine ?

- Ça, je n'en sais strictement rien ma chère navigatrice. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille attendre demain pour questionner notre capitaine.

- Hey Sanji ! Hurlèrent soudain Franky et Usopp depuis l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. On a faim !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Bande de morfales. » Répondit le blond en ronchonnant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux femmes et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire signe de ne rien dire aux autres garçons. Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête en signe d'accord bien que Nami ne sache pas très bien pourquoi ils devaient garder l'état de leur ami secret.

« Luffy ne vient pas manger ? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant le Sunny qui roulait lentement au rythme des vagues.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état ce soir. » Répondit Robin en quittant à son tour la douce obscurité de la nuit pour la lumière de l'infirmerie.

Inquiète pour son capitaine, la navigatrice resta encore quelques secondes à l'extérieur. Pas en état pour venir manger ? Luffy n'allait vraiment pas bien.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**On approche petite à petit de mon point de rupture :/ C'est rageant. J'ai une bonne suite dans la tête mais je ne parvient pas à l'écrire ! Il vous reste un peu de marge mais j'espère vraiment parvenir à tenir ma promesse, c'est à dire de ne pas reproduire le shéma "Correspondances". Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. A bientôt :)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Que vous m'avez manquééééé ! Mais il fallait vraiment que je ralentisse mon rythme de parution et cela pour plusieurs raisons que je m'en vais vous expliquer (parce que je sais que le blabla de l'auteur énerve particulièrement les lecteurs mais qu'ils s'obligent à le lire au cas où il y aurait quelque chose d'important xD je suis machiavélique )**

**BREF ! Raison numéro un ! Je suis entrée en Terminal et je me suis aperçue avec aberration que si je veux décrocher mon bac à la fin de l'année, il va falloir que je me mette à bosser sérieusement. Non pas que ça m'enchante (bosser, quelle horreur... moi qui avait bannis ce mot de mon vocabulaire...) mais enfin, cela entraine la raison numéro deux !**

**Raison numéro deux ! Et bien... Mon stock de chapitre se réduit rapidement et comme j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, je n'arrive pas à le maintenir constant. Je préfère donc publier moins souvent plutôt que ne plus publier du tout comme dans "Correspondances". Voilà voilà.**

**Maintenant mon blabla est bel et bien finit, je vous laisse savourer votre petite chapitre :D Quelque chose de trèèès important ce passe dans ce chapitre, et... Non rien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre treize  
**

Le lendemain dès sept heures, le capitaine était déjà de retour et ramenait deux Marines sur son dos.

« Debout Chopper ! Hurla-t-il en virant Usopp et Zoro des lits où ils avaient dormit à coup de pieds. Debout tout le monde ! On a encore des blessés à ramasser ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il déposa son fardeau dans les lits qu'il venait de libérer et ressortit illico.

« Non mais vraiment, je crois qu'il a un grain, grogna le sabreur qui n'avait pas apprécié le réveil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend avec ces Marines, enchaina Franky. On dirait que sa vie en dépend... »

Malgré sa sortie de sommeil récente et brutale, Nami bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita après son ami. En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle l'aperçu qui courrait sur la plaine en direction de la montagne. Elle ne le rattrapa que lorsqu'il se fut arrêté près d'un Marine et tentait de le réveiller plus ou moins délicatement. Le soldat avait les vêtements imbibés de sang mais respirait toujours.

« Arrête de le frapper Luffy, ordonna la navigatrice. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le faire revenir a lui.

- Mais s'il s'endort il risque de mourir ! Protesta son ami.

- Je le ramène. » Proposa Usopp en les rejoignant.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille hocha la tête et repartit en courant. Une nouvelle fois, Nami le suivit. Quand ils arrivèrent près du Marine suivant, la rouquine remarqua que son compagnon regardait d'abord le visage du soldat, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Cette fois le blessé était une femme. A la grande surprise de la navigatrice, Luffy écarta délicatement quelques mèches qui couvraient son visage et l'observa de plus près. Ensuite il redevint le capitaine turbulent de toujours et la secoua vivement.

« Luffy ! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ! Hurla Nami en frappant son ami sur le crâne. Ce n'est pas en les secouant que tu vas les réveiller ! Lâche-la ! Je me charge d'elle. »

Elle hissa donc la jeune femme sur son dos et courut vers l'infirmerie. En arrivant, elle constata que Chopper s'était mit au travail et bandait déjà les plaies des blessés que leurs amis lui amenaient.

« C'est une femme ? Demanda-t-il en apercevant le fardeau de Nami. Franky a rajouté une salle pour qu'elles aient leur intimité. Tu veux bien la mettre là-bas ? J'arrive tout de suite. »

Avec un hochement de tête, la rouquine obéit. Une fois qu'elle eut placé le soldat dans un lit vide, le médecin de bord la rejoignit.

« C'est quand même étrange qu'aucun de ces Marines ne soit mort, marmonna-t-elle alors que son compagnon s'occupait de la jeune femme.

- Ce qui est bien plus étrange, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne va mourir. On dirait que leur agresseur a évité systématiquement les points vitaux. Ainsi ils saignent beaucoup, mais à moins d'être soigné dans les 72 heures, ils ne risquaient pas de mourir.

- Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe sur cette île, ronchonna la navigatrice.

- Moi non plus Nami. Moi non plus. »

Chopper avait à peine terminé de s'occuper de la femme soldat que Luffy et Zoro débarquaient chacun avec un nouveau Marine sur le dos. Le petit renne les fit installer et la rouquine repartit sur le terrain avec son capitaine. Mais alors qu'ils couraient vers la montagne, ils virent leur sniper revenir en catastrophe. Il courait comme un dératé et avait un air terrifiant sur le visage. Il était hors de lui.

« Usopp ! Cria Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a trouvé un gamin ! Répondit leur ami en s'arrêtant net devant eux. Il doit à peine avoir douze ans et il est dans un état catastrophique ! »

Luffy eut un violent frisson.

« Un enfant ? S'horrifia Nami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sur cette île ?! Il n'y a pas de ville !

- J'en sais rien ! Répondit le tireur dont rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer la fureur. Je n'en sais foutre rien ! Mais il a bien plus de plaies que les soldats et il respire à peine ! »

À cet instant, Franky surgit au détour d'une colline, un corps qui semblait minuscule dans ses énormes bras. L'enfant était enveloppé dans ce qui devait être la veste de Sanji et l'on ne voyait pas son visage. Mais au vu du sang qui suintait entre les mains du cyborg pour finir sur le sol, il lui fallait des soins de toute urgence.

« Franky ! S'écria Luffy. Emmène le vite voir Chopper ! Aide-le s'il en a besoin ! Moi et les autres on continue de chercher des Marines !

- À tes ordres ! »

Sans demander son reste, le charpentier repartit vers l'infirmerie. L'équipage continua de chercher des blessés pendant plusieurs heures mais lorsque vint midi, seuls trois soldats avaient été retrouvés en plus du gamin. Et ce dernier était, de loin, celui dont l'état était le plus préoccupant.

Lorsque Nami remit les pieds dans la grande bâtisse en bois où se reposaient les soldats, elle constata que Franky s'occupait lui-même des blessés et que ni Chopper ni l'enfant n'étaient présents.

« Où est notre doc ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du soldat toujours inconscient dont le charpentier changeait les pansements.

- Le garçon était aux portes de la mort, répondit le cyborg. Il fallait s'occuper de lui en urgence et Chopper n'avait pas l'équipement nécessaire ici. Il est retourné sur le bateau et a installé le gamin dans notre propre infirmerie. Il m'a expliqué comment m'occuper sommairement des blessés que l'on trouverait.

- On ne trouve plus personne justement, soupira Nami. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

- Il serait temps, je veux bien être infirmier par intérim mais je ne tiens pas à m'occuper de ces soixante-quinze soldats quand ils se réveilleront.

- Moi j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que ce gosse fichait sur cette île. »

Franky hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et se dirigea vers un autre lit. Sanji et Zoro entrèrent à ce moment dans l'infirmerie, bredouilles.

« Il n'y a plus de soldats sur la plaine, leur apprit le sabreur.

- Luffy, Usopp, Robin-adorée et Brook continuent de chercher mais à mon avis, on a ramassé tout le monde, continua le coq.

- C'est aussi mon avis. » Acquiesça Nami.

Les deux hommes aidèrent Franky et la rouquine à s'occuper des blessés durant quelques heures sans que Luffy ou un autre membre de l'équipage ne pointe le bout de son nez. Lorsque le ciel commença à se colorer de rouge, Nami décida de rendre visite à Chopper, sur le Sunny.

« Sanji, demanda-t-elle. Tu pourrais m'aider à mettre la barque à l'eau ? Je voudrais aller voir l'état du garçon.

- Bien sûr ma Nami-chérie ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Avant que Zoro ne puisse s'étaler en sarcasme et déclencher une bagarre inutile, la navigatrice traina son compagnon dehors. Et alors qu'ils étaient en train de détacher la barque, le groupe de Luffy revint enfin.

« On n'a trouvé personne, annonça Usopp. L'île est tellement petite qu'on a eut le temps d'en faire le tour.

- Par contre, on a trouvé une grotte, continua Robin. Et notre cher capitaine veut l'explorer.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur ? S'insurgea Luffy, signe que la conversation durait depuis un certain temps.

- Rien, admit Brook. Mais si le responsable de cette hécatombe est toujours sur l'île, c'est forcément dans cette grotte qu'il se cache. Alors je n'ai rien contre aller lui mettre une raclée, mais il faut se préparer. »

Sanji et Nami acquiescèrent à cette initiative et Luffy entra dans l'infirmerie en ronchonnant. La navigatrice grimpa ensuite dans la barque tandis que Sanji rejoignait les autres et rama jusqu'au navire. Une fois sur le pont, elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie.

Chopper avait prit sa forme humaine et était en train de s'essuyer les mains quand elle entra. Un paravent avait été dressé devant le lit et empêchait la rouquine de voir le gamin.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

- Je ne dirais pas que sa vie est hors de danger mais il est mieux que tout à l'heure, répondit le doc d'un ton sérieux. Ses plaies sont plus récentes et bien plus graves que celles des Marines. Nami… J'ai peur que ce soit cette nuit qu'il a été mit dans cet état. »

La rouquine sentit son cœur se contracter. Ainsi Luffy avait eut raison. S'ils avaient continués leurs recherches de nuit, ils auraient peut-être put éviter ce traitement à ce gamin. Chopper continua :

« Il a l'air de s'être battu comme un fou. Je ne sais pas si ça a eut beaucoup d'effet sur son adversaire mais en tout cas, cet enfant ne s'est effondré que parce qu'il était blessé et à bout de force. Pas avant. Il a une chance de tous les diables que Zoro soit du même groupe sanguin que lui. J'en avais une réserve au cas où il serait gravement blessé mais finalement ce n'est pas à lui que ça va servir…

- Je peux le voir ? » Questionna la navigatrice d'une petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, le doc lui céda la place. Avec hésitation, la jeune femme s'approcha du paravent. C'était en partit à cause d'elle que ce petit était à deux doigts de la mort. Si elle avait laissé faire Luffy la veille, ils auraient peut-être put lui éviter ce traitement. D'une main tremblante, elle écarta l'obstacle et s'assit sur la chaise que Chopper avait placée à côté du lit. Quand elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers le blessé, un hoquet lui échappa.

Il était pâle comme la lune, son inconscience le rajeunissait considérablement et sa faible respiration ôtait toute vantardise de ces traits, son corps était entièrement recouvert de bandages dont certains étaient déjà tintés de rouge et une poche de sang était reliée à son bras mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, c'était bel et bien lui.

La rouquine recula d'un bond, renversant la chaise et le paravent, et tomba en arrière. Elle se serrait cassée la figure sur le sol si le renne ne l'avait pas rattrapé in extremis.

« Nami ! S'écria-t-il, surprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Chopper… Je le connais ce garçon !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai rencontré sur l'île précédente ! »

En effet, le gamin était celui qui lui avait affirmé pouvoir l'arrêter s'il le désirait et celui qui avait amené les trois hommes que Nami avait terrassés au fort pour les faire arrêter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Alors ? Alors :D Qui a envie de crier ? De rire, de pleurer ? De m'envoyer quelque chose à la figure pour me faire taire (cette dernière proposition est optionnelle et n'a pas un gros coefficient) ? En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! C'est le petit bouton juste en dessous.**

**A dans deux semaines du coup :)**


	13. Chapter 14

**Oyez oyez brave gens ! Souriez, chantez, dansez, car ce chapitre est publié en avance ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez tous avec une grande impatience ! * merci, mes chevilles vont très bien***

**En fait, la vérité, c'est que je suis en manque. En manque de vos reviews. Mon moi intérieur me dis "Mais ne publie pas ! Tu leur à dis deux semaines, ça va être galère pour toi de gérer !" mais mes autres moi me poussent à poster, je n'y peux rien. ( Oui, nous somme 24 dans ma tête !)**

**Alors voilà, chapitre posté. Et... NOUS PROGRESSONS ! Du moins, Luffy et Nami progressent ;) je sais que certain(es) attendaient ça avec beaucoup d'impatience (vous vous reconnaitrez). J'ai beaucoup ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.**

**Aller ! J'arrête de parler et je vous livre mon chapitre ! En plus il est un peu plus long que les autres, si c'est pas de la chance ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre quatorze  
**

Quelques minutes après que Nami ait fait sa macabre identification, le gamin cessa de respirer. Les machines de Chopper se mirent à bipper dans tous les sens et le doc se précipita sur son patient pour lui faire un massage cardiaque. Pendant trente terribles secondes, ils crurent que l'enfant était mort. Puis, miraculeusement, il reprit son souffle. Mais son état n'était pas du tout stabilisé et le renne poussa la navigatrice hors de l'infirmerie en lui promettant de la prévenir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité sur la conscience, Nami se mit à errer sur le bateau. Si elle n'avait pas poussé Luffy à arrêter les recherches la veille, ce gamin n'aurait sans doute pas été dans cet état-là. Sans doute l'auraient-ils trouvé avant qu'il ne face une bêtise aussi monumentale que de se battre contre l'auteur du massacre. Il devait être comme Luffy et Zoro : complètement inconscient. Mais les deux hommes au moins avaient les moyens de se défendre ! Ce gamin n'avait sans doute même pas imaginé la possibilité qu'il puisse perdre. Même après avoir vu tous les soldats se faire battre à plat de couture, il s'était tout de même lancé dans le combat. Pouvait-on être aveugle à se point ? Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être encore en vie.

Et que faisait-il sur cette île d'abord ? Comment y était-il parvenus ? En grimpant dans la vigie pour s'isoler, Nami se mit à spéculer. Elle s'installa dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle de gym et réfléchit furieusement. Il n'avait put arriver sur l'île aussi rapidement que de deux manières : le navire des Marines où le Sunny. Mais si ce môme était monté en catimini à leur bord, l'équipage aurait forcément finit par s'en apercevoir. Ce n'est pas comme si le navire était immense. Non. Il était plus probable qu'il était monté comme passager clandestin sur le bâtiment de guerre. Après tous, les Marines avaient quitté le port la veille du départ du Sunny et s'ils avaient bien fait escale sur cette île, ils y étaient arrivés environs deux jours avant les pirates.

Bien, le gamin était donc arrivé avec les Marines. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir quitté la sécurité de son île pour venir se battre sur celle-ci ? Avait-il une bonne raison ? Tout était possible. Nami était mal placée pour le juger puisqu'au même âge elle écumait déjà les mers à la recherche de pigeons à cambrioler pour racheter son village. Mais l'île d'Onnodige ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes. Mieux ! Elle semblait protégée par les Marines depuis un petit bout de temps. Alors peut-être que ce gamin n'était pas originaire de cette île mais d'une autre qui avait eut à découdre avec le responsable du massacre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide aux soldats ?

Mais peut-être l'avait-il fait. Peut-être que c'était justement parce qu'il leur avait demandé de l'aide que les Marines étaient venus ici. Et si le gamin était monté clandestinement à bords, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils lui avaient interdit de les accompagner. Et cet imbécile n'en avait pas prit compte. Cependant, cela n'éclairait toujours pas son état. Pourquoi était-il aux frontières de la mort alors que les soldats n'étaient blessés que superficiellement ?

La navigatrice en était là de ses questionnements lorsque la trappe de la vigie s'ouvrit sur Luffy. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Nami ne signala pas sa présence et observa son capitaine en catimini. Celui-ci n'alluma pas la lumière et s'approcha de la fenêtre sans déceler sa présence. Sachant qu'il possédait le Haki, c'était plutôt étrange. Mais la rouquine ni prit pas garde. Son ami tendit son hamac entre deux poutres, comme de coutume et leva un bras vers le plafond. Tout autour de la pièce circulaire, près du toit, Franky avait installé une étagère spéciale pour y mettre les chaussures lors des entrainements. Mais comme Zoro était le plus souvent seul dans la pièce et qu'il n'était pas un model de rangement, elle était toujours vide. Inclinée vers le haut, il était impossible de voir les objets qu'on posait dessus s'ils n'étaient pas d'une certaine taille. Et quand elle vit son capitaine tendre la main vers celle-ci, Nami eut la certitude que c'était là qu'il cachait son harmonica.

A la lumière de la lune, la navigatrice put apercevoir une boite noire dans la main de Luffy tendis qu'il s'étendait dans son hamac sans même avoir allumé une bougie. Son coin de la pièce était à l'opposé et elle pouvait ainsi voir son ami de profil, à la dérobée. L'instrument était posé sur ses genoux mais le garçon ne bougeait pas. Il fixait l'extérieur avec un air sérieux que la rouquine ne lui avait pas vu depuis le jour où Sanji, Usopp et elle lui avaient fait trop de reproches, presque deux semaines plus tôt.

Il resta immobile pendant une dizaine de minutes et Nami osait à peine respirer, de peur qu'il ne la remarque et décide de ne pas jouer. Elle avait peur qu'il apprenne qu'elle connaissait son secret et qu'il ne joue plus jamais sa mélodie. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Enfin, Luffy se décida. Il ouvrit lentement la boite et fit de nouveau une pose pour observer son instrument. Il n'avait pas porté l'harmonica à ses lèvres qu'il avait déjà disparut aux yeux de sa navigatrice. Ce n'était plus le capitaine du Sunny qui se tenait devant elle. Ce n'était plus le garçon exaspérant qui faisait autant de bêtises qu'il pouvait. C'était un garçon triste et affreusement seul qui avait prit à sa place.

Nami sentit son cœur se tordre devant ce spectacle. Comment avait-elle put passer à côté de cette facette de son ami ? Comme l'équipage avait-il put ne pas voir la souffrance de leur capitaine ? Peut-être parce qu'il se cachait. Ce n'était pas complètement de leur faute alors. Luffy avait volontairement caché cette partie de lui-même à ses amis. Et ça, la rouquine le lui reprochait amèrement. Il n'avait pas le droit de se cacher ainsi ! Pas le droit de soustraire sa tristesse aux seules personnes qui pouvaient lui venir en aide !

La navigatrice ne se sentait pas bien. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir soutenir longtemps le terrible tableau que lui présentait son capitaine. Et lorsqu'il se mit à jouer, ce fut bien pire. Depuis le pont, elle avait ressentit la mélancolie et un peu de la tristesse qui transparaissait à travers la musique. Mais elle était loin en dessous de la vérité. Dans la même pièce que Luffy, lorsque la mélodie inonda ses sens et s'écoula douloureusement en elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait eut faux sur presque toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas de la mélancolie que ressentait son capitaine, c'était de la tristesse. Seulement de la tristesse, à l'état brute. Elle jaillissait de lui et submergeait tout, comme les eaux qu'un barrage aurait trop longtemps retenus avant de se rompre brutalement. Aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur les joues du capitaine, pourtant la navigatrice sût, d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait put expliquer, que son capitaine pleurait. Jouer était sa façon de pleurer.

Bouleversée, ce fut Nami qui se laissa aller aux larmes. Puisque son ami n'était pas, ou plus capable de pleurer son frère, elle le ferait pour lui. Parce que c'était bien son frère qu'il pleurait n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait put être d'autre ?

Luffy joua longtemps sans s'interrompre. Et quand la dernière note de la mélodie mourût au bord de ses lèvres, le silence reprit ses droits. Mais il fut bien vite rompu par un sanglot incontrôlé de Nami. À ce son, le capitaine du bateau fit un bond de surprise et tomba du hamac dans un bruit sourd, rompant le charme de l'instant.

« Nami ? Balbutia-t-il en courant allumer la lumière. Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Espèce d'idiot, sanglota-t-elle. Tu gâches tout…

- Tu… Tu m'as vu ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

La navigatrice hocha la tête en passant ses poignets sur son visage pour endiguer le flot de larmes. Des émotions contradictoires passèrent sur le visage de Luffy. D'abord il rougit de honte, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se fit dur comme s'il allait adresser des reproches à la rousse, et enfin, son visage se détendit. Il regarda son hamac puis l'harmonica qu'il tenait toujours dans la main pour reporter enfin ses yeux sur son amie qui inspirait profondément pour calmer son trouble. Il s'accroupit alors près d'elle et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Nami essuya ses dernières larmes et secoua une main devant son visage.

« Laisse tomber… Je suis désolée de t'avoir écouté sans te le dire.

- J'aurais dût faire plus attention, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. J'aurais dût utiliser le Haki pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Ou bien pour t'assommer. »

Il avait dit ses derniers mots avec un sourire benêt et la rouquine lui asséna un coup de poing meurtrier. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Tu es là depuis le début ? Questionna-t-il après être revenu à la vie.

- Tu m'aurais entendu si j'étais montée pendant que tu jouais. Comme la dernière fois.

- La dernière… Attend, quand tu es venu t'excuser il y a deux semaines tu m'avais écouté aussi ?! »

Avec une gêne coupable, Nami hocha la tête. Sur le coup, cela lui avait semblé de moindre importance mais après ce qu'elle avait entendue et vu ce soir, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre.

« Depuis quand m'écoutes-tu en cachette ? Marmonna-t-il avec une réticence évidente à voir son secret dévoilé.

- C'est ce soir-là que je t'ai entendus pour la première fois. Je te le promets. »

Il grogna de nouveau et fixa ses pieds comme un gamin boudeur.

« Tu devrait nous dire quand tu ne va pas bien Luffy, lui reprocha alors Nami en se levant. On pourrait t'aider. Si on n'en sait rien, on ne peut rien faire.

- Quoi ? Non mais merci, je vais très bien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton étonné. Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu n'as pas vu la tête que tu fais quand tu joues de l'harmonica ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. L'harmonica c'est juste… Je vais très bien, je t'assure. »

Nami fixa son ami avec scepticisme. Était-il possible qu'il ne sache vraiment pas qu'il allait mal ? Parce qu'il allait mal, c'était indiscutable. On n'a pas l'air triste quand on ne l'est pas. Même si c'est inconscient.

Mais si Luffy ne savait pas qu'il allait mal, alors ses amis ne pouvaient effectivement pas le deviner. À moins que, comme Nami, ils ne l'aient surprit lorsqu'il était seul. Mais même alors, ils ne pourraient l'aider que sans le lui dire. La rouquine se donna donc cet objectif. Même si cela la rendait triste, elle ferait en sorte que son ami n'ait plus besoin de jouer de son harmonica.

« Très bien Luffy. Je te crois. Et au passage… Désolé de t'avoir empêché de continuer les recherches, hier soir. Le garçon aurait pût…

- Je sais, Chopper me l'a dit quand je suis passé le voir, la coupa le capitaine en grognant, signe qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait digéré les faits. Mais il n'a pas voulut que je le vois.

- Il est encore trop faible. Il a faillit mourir tout à l'heure…

- Chopper m'a aussi dit que tu le connaissais ?

- Je l'ai rencontré sur l'île précédente. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état… »

La rouquine baissa les yeux, profondément affligée et son capitaine ne la démentit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur la tête de sa navigatrice et l'attira dans ses bras. Interloquée, Nami se laissa faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Avait-il besoin de réconfort ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était elle qu'il tentait de réconforter. Touchée, bien que ce soit inutile, elle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, posant son front dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami. Il pouvait être adorable son capitaine, sous ses airs stupides.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi avant que la rousse ne rompe le silence, à regrets.

« Je vais aller me coucher un peu, Luffy. »

Tentant de dissimuler le rouge de son visage, le garçon hocha la tête et la libéra. Le sourire de la rouquine s'agrandit et elle lui piqua un baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir.

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Et voilà :) Surtout, pensez à reviewer je vous en pris, sinon je vais faire une crise de nerfs. Les review sont devenu ma drogue ! C'est presque si je ne me promène pas dans la rue en criant "Tu veux la drooogue hein ?" Bref... Faut que j'arrête de baver la canne moi.**

**Aller, à la prochaine ;)**


	14. Chapter 15

**De nouveau moi ! Comme je suis contente de passer par ici ! C'est comme une pose dans mon monde qui va trop vite ces temps-ci. Je voudrais tous vous remercier de me suivre depuis le début. Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews, signées ou anonymes, merci à ceux qui ne font que lire, c'est pas grave. Merci de m'aider à trouver cette pose dont j'ai immensément besoin. Merci à tous.**

**Sur ce, assez de blabla, je vous livre ce chapitre qui, je dois le dire, est assez important. Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D (en plus il fait partit des plus longs, je vous gâte ^^ )**

**PS : Ici, j'ai du faire un choix entre orthographe et suspence, mon choix à été facile. A vous de découvrir ce qu'il est ;)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre quinze  
**

En réalité, Nami ne dormit pas longtemps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les paupières lorsque quelqu'un vint la réveiller en frappant des petits coups discrets à sa porte. Elle se redressa, les yeux encore empattés de sommeil et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Trois heures du matin ! Que lui voulait-on ?

Robin n'était pas dans son lit, la navigatrice en déduisit donc qu'elle était restée à terre pour veiller sur les Marines. Elle se leva, entortillée dans ses couvertures, et ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la silhouette de Chopper.

- L'état du petit s'est stabilisé, expliqua le renne. Son diagnostique vital n'est plus engagé et tu m'avais demandé de te prévenir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. »

Un soulagement intense inonda Nami. Pourquoi se faisait-elle donc tant de soucis pour ce môme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de son état ? Ou parce que, l'ayant déjà rencontré, qu'il soit blessé la touchait plus que si elle ne l'avait pas connus ? Toujours est-il qu'elle fut extrêmement soulagée d'apprendre que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

En voyant son ami bailler, la navigatrice sourit.

« Tu veux que je te remplace ? Tu travailles non-stop depuis ce matin, tu dois être fatigué.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, opina Chopper avec lassitude. Que je puisse dormir une heure ou deux, avant d'aller examiner les Marines. Vous en avez trouvé d'autres pendant que je m'occupais du garçon ?

- Moins de dix, lui conta Nami. Tu n'as pas loupé grand chose et Franky a fait du très bon travail. Qui est à bord du navire au fait ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles il n'y a que toi, Luffy et moi. Luffy est dans la vigie.

- Encore ? Mais il y était déjà tout à l'heure ! Et ce n'est pas son tour de garde en plus.

- C'était à moi et à Zoro. Mais il s'est proposé pour me remplacer et je suppose qu'il a préféré de faire la nuit plutôt que de devoir aller chercher Zoro sur la terre ferme.

- Mouai… La tête de gazon n'échappera pas pour autant à son tour de veille, il peut me croire. »

Comme le doc bâillait de nouveau, la rouquine le poussa elle-même vers le dortoir des garçons. Une fois qu'il fut couché – il s'endormit dans la minute – la navigatrice se rendit à l'infirmerie. En passant sur le pont elle constata que Luffy ne jouait pas et sentit son cœur se serrer. Est-ce qu'elle entendrait de nouveau sa mélodie un jour ? Elle-même ne savait pas trop si elle en avait envie à présent qu'elle avait vu dans quel état il était lorsqu'il soufflait dans son harmonica. Mais tout de même… Ça allait lui manquer.

Doucement, elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et pénétra dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Chopper avait rangé au maximum et seul le paravent était toujours là. En s'approchant, Nami entendit le souffle régulier de l'enfant. Il était toujours inconscient mais il avait repris un peu de couleurs. C'était rassurant.

La rouquine tira une chaise à ses côtés et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Elle allait sans doute passer de longues heures immobiles, donc autant se mettre à l'aise. Et en effet, trois heures passèrent sans que le gamin ne montre le moindre signe précurseur de réveil. Le calme de la pièce et la lumière tamisée enfonçaient la navigatrice dans une léthargie proche du sommeil et seul le bruit incessant des machines lui permettait de ne pas s'endormir complètement. Mais cet état de semi-veille était épuisant et au bout de trois heures Nami était plus fatiguée que si elle avait passé la journée à se battre.

Le soleil éclairait à peine le pont quand l'enfant remua soudain. Il bougea d'abord la tête et il suffit d'un gémissement pour que la rouquine soit de nouveau alerte. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et écarta quelques mèches que la sueur avait collées à son visage.

« Hey… Tu m'entends ? Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Pour toute réponse, il gémit de nouveau. Elle humidifia rapidement un linge qui trainait et le posa sur son front.

« Aller petit… Faut émerger maintenant. Réveille-toi. Tu as assez dormi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le garçon remua et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

« Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... Je suis où ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es à bord de mon navire et tu ne crains absolument rien. »

Le gamin posa des yeux égarés sur Nami qui lui sourit gentiment. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ! Il voulut bouger un peu mais ses traits se crispèrent brusquement et il retomba sur son oreiller avec un râle de douleur.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne remues pas trop, lui conseilla la rouquine. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis dans cet état mais il n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Tu reviens vraiment de loin, tu sais ?

- Il faisait noir, gémit-il. Il y avait les autres qui… qui se battaient…

- Les Marines ? Ils sont hors de danger, ne t'en fais pas. Mon ami qui t'a soigné s'est aussi occupé d'eux. Il n'y a aucun mort.

- Personne n'est mort ? Répéta l'enfant avec un sourire rassuré. Je suis content… »

Soudain, il perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait jusque-là récupérées et s'agita brusquement. Avec inquiétude, la navigatrice vit le bandage qui entourait ses côtes se teinter de rouge.

« Hey ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Calmes-toi ! Le pria-t-elle.

- Zaey, gémit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Zaey n'est pas là !

- Qui est Zaey ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, le garçon s'affola de plus en plus et commença à crier, complètement terrifié.

« Kuri l'a enlevé ! Il va l'assassiner ! »

Le garçon tenait toujours sa tête entre ses mains avec l'expression de quelqu'un cherchant désespérément quelque chose. Il tremblait de tout son être et sa voix n'était plus que terreur. Il attrapa brusquement les poignets de la rouquine et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Nami ! Il faut partir à sa recherche ! Maintenant !

- Calmes-toi, tout de suite ! Exigea la jeune femme. Si tu ne te tais pas je te mets sous calmants ! Et tu… Attends… Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

- On s'en fiche ! Hurla le gamin. On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut sauver Zaey ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de la rouquine, il se leva. Ou du moins, il essaya. Mais une de ses jambes céda sous son poids et il s'effondra à genoux devant la navigatrice, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

« Si tu ne te calmes pas immédiatement je te laisse là ! Grogna-t-elle sans bouger de sa chaise. D'abord, explique-moi qui est Zaey et comment tu sais mon nom.

- Tu fais partie de l'équipage de Luffy ! S'écria le garçon avec une grimace de souffrance sur le visage. Tu es Nami, la chatte voleuse ! Tout le monde le sait ! »

Il tenta de nouveau de se mettre debout mais n'y parvint pas. Avec étonnement elle vit des larmes commencer à couler sur les joues de l'enfant. Et ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur, c'était des larmes d'inquiétude et d'impuissance.

« Zaey n'est pas là… Sanglota-t-il de nouveau, de plus en plus pâle. Il l'a sans doute tué. C'est pas possible… Pas possible… Nami ! Il faut que je parle à Luffy !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux voir mon capitaine ? Et pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas « chapeau de paille », comme tout le monde ? »

Apparemment excédé par les questions de la jeune femme, l'enfant poussa un cri et au prix d'un effort qui rouvrit sans doute plus de la moitié de ses plaies, il se redressa et courut jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Hey ! S'écria Nami. Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je vais t'attacher à ton plumard !

- Luffy ! » Hurla le gamin en explosant presque la porte de ses gonds malgré sa faiblesse.

Le cri fit brusquement sursauter Usopp qui se trouvait sur le pont et attira Sanji hors de sa cuisine. Depuis quand étaient-ils sur le navire ces deux-là ? La navigatrice se précipita à la suite du convalescent qui descendait déjà les marches d'un pas vacillant.

« Bonjour ! Le salua le sniper avec un sourire rassuré. Tu vas mieux ? Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi.

- Vous êtes qui vous ?... Grogna le garçon avant de secouer vivement la tête et de hurler de nouveau. Luffy ! Luffy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda Sanji d'un ton moins aimable que celui d'Usopp.

- Luffy ! »

Pensant que le garçon était en train de péter les plombs, Nami essaya de le ramener à l'infirmerie. Mais il se débattait comme un diable en hurlant à s'en arracher la gorge le nom du capitaine. Alors qu'elle tentait de le pousser dans les escaliers, un bruit sourd attira son attention vers le mat et elle aperçut son ami qui était enfin descendu de la vigie. En le voyant, l'enfant se dégagea vivement et tituba vers le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de paille d'un air ensommeillé, signe qu'une partie de la nuit n'avait pas été veillée.

- Luffy ! S'écria le blessé en sanglotant. Luffy ! Kuri a enlevé Zaey ! Il faut se dépêcher ou il sera trop tard ! »

En le voyant, un déclic sembla se faire dans l'esprit du capitaine car il blêmit violemment. Il resta tétanisé un court instant puis se précipita à la rencontre du gamin. Il saisit sans douceur son visage entre ses mains et l'examina de près.

« C'est toi, balbutia-t-il au bout de quelques secondes alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient d'horreur. Merde, c'est toi… »

Sous les regards ébahi de son équipage, il attira l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra si fort que Nami craint un instant qu'il ne le tue. Mais le blessé rendit son étreinte au capitaine en sanglotant de plus belle.

« S'il nous annonce que c'est aussi son frère, je pète un câble, ronchonna Sanji. Il faudrait penser à dresser son arbre généalogique, histoire qu'on arrête d'avoir des surprises de ce genre. Déjà Ace, c'était un peu fort de café qu'il ne nous en ait jamais parlé quand on l'a rencontré... »

À cet instant, Chopper qui revenait sans doute de la terre ferme, enjamba la rambarde. Il resta d'abord interdit devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux puis décida de reprendre les choses en main.

« Je suis désolé Luffy, souffla-t-il en s'approchant. Mais il faut que le petit se repose. Sinon il pourrait y passer.

- Luffy ! S'exclama l'enfant qui blêmissait de seconde en seconde. Il faut que tu sauves Zaey ! Kuri va…

- Zaey est ici ?! S'affola le capitaine. Mais… mais… Je ne l'ai pas vu parmi les blessés !

- Kuri l'a enlevé… Souffla l'enfant en faiblissant soudainement. Luffy… Fait attention à son pouvoir… »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent soudain et il s'évanouit dans les bras du jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Le doc du navire prit immédiatement sa forme humanoïde et enleva l'enfant de l'étreinte affolée de son ami avec douceur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'énerva Luffy. Il ne va pas mourir lui aussi ! Pas vrai Chopper ? Il ne va pas mourir ?

- Il est juste épuisé, le rassura le renne. Vu sa constitution, il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, voir plusieurs jours, et l'effort qu'il vient de fournir a eu raison de ses dernières forces. Il faut qu'il dorme et surtout, qu'il ne se lève plus, ajouta-t-il en fusillant Nami du regard.

- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher ! Se défendit la rousse. Mais il est plus têtu que… Hey ! Luffy ! Tu vas où ?! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle avait aperçu son ami étirer ses bras jusqu'à la rive. Avant de sauter, il répondit :

« Je vais sauver Zaey.

- Mais qui est Zaey ? Protesta Usopp alors que le brun s'envolait déjà vers la terre ferme.

- Je le suis ! S'écria Sanji en se précipitant vers l'échelle de corde qui menait aux embarcations. Je chope Zoro et on le prend en chasse ! »

Le sniper et Nami hochèrent la tête alors que Chopper partait déjà avec le gamin évanoui vers l'infirmerie. La rouquine se lança à sa suite. Elle n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle était bien décidée à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour avoir ses réponses. Même si le gamin devait rester inconscient pendant trois jours.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà ! J'espère comme d'habitude que ça vous à plut, maintenant il va de nouveau me falloir attendre deux longues semaines. Vous serrez content d'apprendre que mon inspiration est en partie revenue ^^ Grosse bise à tous !**


	15. Chapter 16

**Ha ha ! Cette fois j'ai bien tenue deux semaines ! =D Je suis trop fière de moi. En fait, c'est surtout parce que mon esprit à été tenue occupé par la série Supernatural ^^' C'est devenue une drogue, presque comme One Piece quand je l'ai découvert. Enfin bref, le résultat est là, les deux semaines sont écoulées, il est temps de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre.**

**Alors je sais, il est pas long, mais il est dense. Beaucoup de choses sont éclaircies =D J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture bande de shloubidizoui !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre seize  
**

Nami n'avait pas franchi la porte de l'infirmerie que Chopper la poussait déjà dehors. Elle eut beau protester, il ne la lâcha pas et la traina sur le pont.

« C'est bon, ronchonna-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent hors d'écoute. Il ne peut pas nous entendre, il est évanoui !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé se lever ? Lui reprocha le renne.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas l'avoir attaché à son lit alors qu'on le pensait trop faible pour seulement remuer un bras !

- Ouai bon… Passons. Parlons plutôt des Marines. Aucun ne s'est réveillé. »

Au fond d'elle-même, la rouquine n'en était pas mécontente. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de se retrouver devant ces soixante-quinze soldats lorsqu'ils seraient sur pied. Mais d'après le regard de son doc, c'était une nouvelle qui était censée être inquiétante.

« Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est grave ?

- Ce sont des militaires, Nami ! Contrairement au petit, ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû reprendre conscience ! D'autant plus que leurs blessures n'étaient pas mortelles.

- Mais tu n'avais pas dit que leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger ?

- Ben justement, c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Je les ai presque tous auscultés et il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas. Ah, et autre chose… Tu te souviens des vêtements qu'on a trouvés dans la cabine du capitaine ? Sur le bâtiment de guerre ?

- Oui ?

- Et bien aucuns des Marines qui sont à l'infirmerie n'ont la carrure correspondante. Qu'il s'agisse des femmes ou des hommes. »

Nami resta un instant interdite.

« Tu crois qu'on aurait loupé les plus haut gradés lors des recherches ?

- Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont dans la grotte.

- Dans ce cas ça va, soupira la rouquine. Luffy, Sanji et Zoro y sont allés. Ils vont les trouver et les ramener ici.

- J'espère juste qu'ils seront en bon état.

- Chopper ! Tu te fais bien trop de soucis pour ces trois imbéciles. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont increvables !

- Je parlais des Marines, Nami…

- Ah ouai… Alors là, je garantis rien. Je peux aller voir le gamin ? »

Le doc sembla hésiter un instant puis hocha la tête.

« Mais à condition qu'il ne sorte plus de son lit ! Attache-le s'il le faut.

- Chef, oui chef ! »

Et la navigatrice partit en courant. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas un instant pour ses trois amis puisqu'ils étaient pratiquement invincibles. Pourquoi s'en faire ? Ils n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de celui qui avait mis les Marines dans cet état et rentrer au bercail après avoir sauvé ce mystérieux Zaey. Elle se faisait, par contre, beaucoup plus de soucis pour les soldats. Pourquoi ne se réveillaient-ils pas ? Et une fois que tout serait fini, comment rentreraient-ils chez eux puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de navire ?

Nami chassa ces questions quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie car le gamin apportait largement son lot d'interrogations sans qu'elle ne se prenne la tête avec plusieurs problèmes en même temps. Comment connaissait-il Luffy ? Quels étaient leurs liens ? Pourquoi était-il venu sur cette île ? Qui était Zaey ?

Déjà découragée par cette montagne de points d'interrogation, la rouquine s'affala sur une chaise, près du lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que l'enfant l'observait au lieu de dormir. Il était beaucoup plus calme à présent et ne disait plus rien. Bizarrement, Nami eut l'impression que ses yeux brillaient d'admiration.

« T'es déjà réveillé toi ? Marmonna-t-elle. Mais t'es increvable ma parole. Tu devrais roupiller encore longtemps pourtant…

- Vous êtes beaucoup plus belle en vrai que sur votre avis de recherche. »

Prise de court, la navigatrice posa des yeux étonnés sur l'enfant. C'était ainsi qu'il la connaissait ! Il avait dû voir sa mise-à-prix et faire le rapprochement à Onnodige. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu là-bas.

« Je suis flattée. À présent, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, tu veux bien ?

- Vous écouterez ce que j'ai à dire après ? Demanda-t-il en remuant vaguement, malgré sa douleur apparente.

- Si tu veux. Pour commencer, comment es-tu arrivé sur cette île ?

- J'étais sur un bâtiment de guerre bien sûr, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je le savais, sourit Nami, fière de ses talents de déduction. Au fait ! Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

- C'est Telss. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce nom imprononçable ?

« Tu viens d'où ?

- À la base, je viens d'East Blue.

- Mais c'est super loin ! Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis venu à bord un bâtiment de guerre.

- D'East Blue jusqu'ici ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Mais vous me prenez pour qui exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'un air septique.

- J'en sais rien… »

Ce gamin était-il vraiment un passager clandestin depuis East Blue ? Peut-être que Zaey aussi dans ce cas… Mais les Marines étaient-ils aveugles ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui était fou ?

« Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire sur le nouveau monde ? Reprit la rouquine, de plus en plus persuadée qu'il lui mentait.

- Mon travail.

- Qui est ?

- Arrêter les forbans de toutes sortes. »

Pour le coup, Nami ne put qu'éclater de rire. S'en était trop. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait croire et que ce gamin puisse arrêter des pirates ou des brigands sur le nouveau monde était au-delà de ses forces. D'accord, il avait emmené les trois agresseurs de la rouquine au poste mais ils étaient évanouis. Ça n'avait aucun rapport.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? S'offusqua l'enfant.

- Excuse-moi Telss, mais même Usopp ne m'en avait jamais fait une comme ça.

- Qui ça ?

- Usopp. C'est notre canonnier.

- Vous venez de le recruter ?

- Pas du tout, il est là depuis le début. Mais il n'a pas de mise-à-prix à son nom. »

Le garçon hocha la tête en marmonna un « C'est pour ça » convaincu. La navigatrice sourit.

« Allons, un peu de sérieux. Dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi es-tu venu sur le nouveau monde ?

- Mais je vous ai dit la vérité ! S'insurgea Telss. Je suis venu pour arrêter les bandits ! C'est mon métier !

- On n'a pas de métier à douze ans.

- Quatorze !

- Si tu veux. Ça ne change rien. À quatorze ans, on n'en a pas non plus.

- Et bien moi oui. Mais… Quand je vous ai dit que je pouvais vous arrêter, à Onnodige, vous ne m'avez pas cru ?

- Tu me prends pour une poire ? Évidemment que je ne t'ai pas cru ! »

Terriblement vexé, le garçon parcourut la pièce des yeux et pointa un doigt énervé vers un tas de vêtements en lambeau dans un coin.

« Regardez dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Si je ne l'ai pas perdus, vous devriez avoir la preuve.

- La preuve de quoi ?

- La preuve que je dis la vérité. »

Avec amusement, Nami fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il y tenait à son mensonge ! Elle eut un peu de mal à identifier le pantalon qui était dans un état déplorable, mais finit par mettre la main dessus. Elle tata les poches et trouva ce dont il lui parlait. Il s'agissait d'une petite plaque en métal au nom du garçon, comme elle en avait déjà vu sur les uniformes de… Quand son cerveau entra en action, les yeux de Nami s'écarquillèrent de saisissement.

« Quoi ?! Alors tu es vraiment un soldat ?! Mais… Mais… Tu n'es qu'un enfant !

- L'âge n'a pas d'importance dans la Marine, sifflota Telss avec un air de victoire supérieur sur le visage. Ce qui compte c'est la force.

- Tu n'étais pas un passager clandestin ?

- Ça va pas ?! S'écria le gamin. Je ne suis pas un hors-la-loi, moi ! »

Nami n'en revenait pas. Ce môme, qui faisait seulement la moitié de sa taille était réellement un soldat capable de survivre sur le nouveau monde ? C'était impossible ! Quoiqu'il était l'ami de Luffy… Mouai, ça ne paraissait plus si incroyable, finalement.

« Je suppose que tu es un mousse ou quelque chose dans ce genre, marmonna-t-elle. C'est bien ça ?

- Vous pensez qu'un mousse aurait été capable de vous arrêter ?

- Tu n'en es pas capable, rétorqua-t-elle.

- J'en suis tout à fait capable. Regardez mon grade. »

La rouquine jeta un vague regard à la plaquette et mit quelques secondes à analyser ce que ses yeux voyaient. C'était Robin la spécialiste des Marines, pas elle. Enfin elle comprit et ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise en balbutiant :

« C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible… »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bah oui, si tout était dit ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt ;) Il faut maintenir le suspense =P Patience jusqu'à dans deux semaines =D n'oubliez pas la petit review, j'y tient beaucoup !**


	16. Chapter 17

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier tous et toutes parce qu'on vient de passer le cap des 100 reviews ! Je n'en reviens pas que ça vous plaise autant. Mais rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de savoir que ça vous fait plaisir de lire mes chapitres. Encore merci de votre soutient.**

**Olàlà ça s'accélère ! Comment je vais faire pour tenir le rythme moi ? . Bref, voilà la suite que vous attendiez et j'espère que vous ne me lincherez pas à la fin ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre dix-sept  
**

« Sous Amiral ?! C'est une blague ?! »

Impossible. Un gamin ne pouvait pas être si haut gradé ! En même temps, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses… Comme par exemple que ce soit le gamin qui ait été plus amoché parmit les Marines. Mais pouvait-on vraiment avoir un tel grade à quatorze ans ?

« Les Marines sont complètement irresponsables, marmonna Nami.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, répondit Telss en hochant la tête. On n'a pas idée de confier de si lourdes responsabilités à quelqu'un de mon âge.

- C'est plutôt étonnant que tu sois d'accord.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à monter en grade si vite. C'est Zaey qui y a tenu. »

À ce nom le visage du gamin se ferma de nouveau et il serra les poings.

« Si Kuri lui a fait quoi que ce soit…

- Ben tient, improvisa Nami pour lui faire oublier un instant son inquiétude. Parle-moi donc de ce fameux Kuri. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi étiez-vous à sa recherche? A-t-il des pouvoirs spéciaux ? »

Au lieu de se dérider, l'expression du garçon se fit encore plus dur et il plongea un regard empli d'amertume dans les yeux de la rouquine.

« Où étiez-vous lorsque Ace est mort ?

- Hein ? Je… Pourquoi tu me…

- Pourquoi Luffy était-il tout seul à Marineford ? Peut-être qu'avec votre aide, il aurait pu le sauver.

- Je ne te permet pas de nous faire des reproches, gronda Nami. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il se passait. »

Pour qui se prenait-il ce sale môme ? De quel droit venait-il lui faire la morale sur cet épisode qu'elle ne se pardonnait toujours pas ? Rien n'était de sa faute bien sûr, mais son capitaine avait traversé cette terrible épreuve absolument seul et ne s'en était, de toute évidence, toujours pas remis. Cela lui était insupportable d'imaginer la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer. Il avait dû être tellement seul, tellement malheureux… Elle avait régulièrement pleuré en y songeant lors de son séjour à Wheatheria. Mais pourquoi ce morveux qui ne savait rien de leurs aventures et de leurs relations venait-il lui faire des reproches ?

« Nous étions séparés à ce moment-là, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Aucun de nous ne savait où étaient les autres. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps non plus de lire le journal et nous étions tous bien trop loin pour pouvoir nous porter au secours d'Ace. Et toi, à ce propos ! Comment connais-tu Luffy et son frère ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, marmonna Telss en détournant le regard. Je viens d'East Blue. Luffy et Ace sont des amis d'enfance. J'avais cinq ans quand on les a rencontrés. Et quand Ace a pris la mer il y a six ans, j'étais persuadé de le revoir un jour. Je n'étais même pas à Marineford… »

Un silence coupable plana entre les jeunes gens avant que le garçon ne secoue la tête et reprenne :

« Enfin bref, lorsque Luffy est parti sauver son frère, il a aussi semé une pagaille monstre à Impel Down. Barbe Noire en a profité pour y mettre son grain de sel… Vous connaissez Barbe Noire ? »

Nami, qui ne savait que trop bien de qui il s'agissait, hocha la tête, concentrée sur le récit de l'enfant.

« Et bien cette crapule a libéré plusieurs criminels très dangereux et les a laissés s'évanouir dans la nature.

- Impossible, répliqua Nami. Si une telle chose était arrivée, on en aurait forcément entendu parler.

- Ces criminels étaient tellement dangereux que le gouvernement mondial a préféré passer cet épisode sous silence pour ne pas affoler les populations.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Tu es en train de me dire que des meurtriers en puissance, les pires ordures que la terre puisse porter se baladent en ce moment même sans que personne n'en sache rien ?!

- Exactement… Et Kuri en fait partit. »

Cette révélation laissa Nami sans voix. Luffy s'était donc lancé à la poursuite d'un gars surpuissant sans même se préparer ? Finalement elle allait peut-être s'inquiéter pour ses amis…

« Mais si Kuri est tel que tu me le décris, pourquoi les Marines sont-ils en vie ? Il aurait pu tous les tuer, non ?

- Il a une façon bien à lui de terrasser ses ennemis, répondit Telss. Il possède un fruit du démon.

- Qui consiste en quoi ?

- Il lui suffit d'une apposition des mains sur le crâne de son adversaire pour connaître la chose la plus chère à son cœur. Aussitôt qu'il le sait, il le lui retire pour mieux le voir souffrir.

- Tu veux dire qu'il casse l'objet ?

- Ce n'est pas forcément un objet, répondit Telss d'une voix misérable. Ça peut être une personne… Pour moi c'est Zaey. Et il l'a enlevé. »

Incapable de se retenir, Telss laissa couler ses larmes. Au fond, malgré son grade, il restait un enfant. Ce fameux Zaey devait être quelqu'un de très proche et sans lui, il se sentait perdu. Nami ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour le consoler. Même avec les gamins de son village elle n'avait jamais su s'y prendre. Elle décida donc de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

« Il a enlevé Zaey pour te réduire en impuissance, ça je le conçois, mais il n'a pas pu faire pareil avec tous les Marines…

- Il est profondément cruel et encore plus mesquin. Et en plus de ça, c'est un menteur. Il ne s'attaque qu'aux adversaires qu'il juge dignes de lui et tue les autres. Il ne s'en est donc pris directement qu'aux quatre plus hauts gradés, dont moi et Zaey.

- Pourquoi ?

- La force de frappe de notre navire était exceptionnelle. Il y avait à bord un Contre Amiral, un Sous Amiral et deux colonels. Nous étions les plus puissants adversaires qu'il ait en face de lui. »

La situation devenait catastrophique. Si quatre soldats Marines parmi les plus puissants de l'organisation avaient été incapables de battre ce Kuri, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro avaient-ils une chance ? D'autant qu'il ne devait pas être seul.

« Je suppose que Kuri n'agit pas en solo n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en grognant, déjà persuadée de la réponse.

- En effet. Il a une très grosse troupe de pirates. Par rapport à lui et seul contre l'un de vous, ils sont plutôt faibles mais s'ils vous tombent à dix dessus, ils sont plus teigneux que des chiens enragés.

- Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout d'abord, tu m'as bien dit qu'il ne s'occupait que des plus hauts gradés c'est ça ? Et qu'il ne les tuait pas. Pourtant tu étais toi-même aux frontières de la mort.

- Vous croyez que je l'aurais laissé enlever Zaey sans me battre ? S'insurgea Telss. Jamais !

- C'est donc parce que tu ne l'as pas lâché qu'il a dû te mettre dans cet état ? »

Le garçon ronchonna une réponse que Nami traduit comme un acquiescement.

« Et les Marines ? Continua-t-elle. Je veux dire, les autres. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas morts dans ce cas ?

- Parce qu'ils sont la chose la plus précieuse pour Zaey. La vie de ses hommes est la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux.

- Raison de plus dans ce cas. Les tuer l'aurait définitivement achevé non ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a fait que les blesser. Mais les soldats auraient tout aussi bien pu mourir si vous n'étiez pas arrivé. Et Zaey n'est peut-être déjà plus en vie pour ce que j'en sais… »

Soudain, la rouquine se souvint de la découverte macabre de Sanji et Luffy et une grimace désolée naquit sur ses lèvres. Il y avait bien un mort finalement…

« Un de vos mousses est mort dans les cuisines de votre navire, le renseigna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Vous avez été sur notre bâtiment ? S'étonna lugubrement Telss, signe qu'il était déjà informé du fait.

- Nous l'avons croisé alors qu'il partait à la dérive… Il y avait deux morts à bord. Un mousse et…

- Un pirate. Je sais, on me l'a dit. »

Étonnée, Nami fixa le garçon. Il pouvait à la fois être très enfantin quand il parlait de Zaey et être très dur quand il parlait de son métier. La rouquine avait tendance à oublier qu'il était un Marine en plus d'être un enfant et qu'il avait dû voir beaucoup de choses pour son jeune âge. Il devait être également très fort malgré ses quatorze ans pour être Sous Amiral.

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé à bord, soupira la navigatrice.

- Nous étions encore amarrés lorsque c'est arrivé, répondit Telss. Kuri n'est pas seulement capable de lire dans les esprits, il est aussi extrêmement rapide. Encore plus que moi. Il est apparu dans la cuisine sans cris et gares avec cinq autres pirates. Ils ont juste volé de la nourriture au début, ils ne s'en sont pris à personne. Mais le mousse a essayé de s'interposer et un pirate l'a poignardé dans le dos. Apparemment, Kuri avait donné l'ordre qu'on ne tue personne et il ne supporte pas d'être désobéi.

- Mais…

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié l'acte de son subordonné et l'a puni en le clouant au mur.

- C'est horrible… »

Telss ne répondit pas. Il semblait abîmé dans de sombres réflexions et resta silencieux tellement longtemps qu'il fit sursauter Nami lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, Zaey avait du sang sur tout l'abdomen, murmura-t-il avant de passer du coc à l'âne. Qui est allé se battre contre Kuri ?

- Luffy, Sanji et Zoro.

- Il faut absolument que vous protégiez ce à quoi ils tiennent le plus. S'il n'a pas de prise dessus, il ne pourra pas faire pression sur eux.

- Tu as raison. Je vais mettre ça en sécurité. » Acquiesça la rouquine en se levant.

D'un bond, elle s'élança vers la porte et freina au dernier moment.

« Une dernière question. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure en criant : Zaey n'est pas là ?

- En général dans la Marine, les soldats les plus puissants ont des fruits du démon, ça aide à monter en grade, répondit Telss en baissant le museau. Celui de Zaey lui permet d'influencer les esprits. Normalement je sens toujours sa présence. Mais je ne perçois plus rien depuis que Kuri l'a emmené… »

Avant que l'enfant ne se mette une nouvelle fois à pleurer, Nami sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Luffy est parti le sauver ton Zaey !

- Mon ?...

- On le retrouvera rapidement et en bonne santé, ne t'en fais pas ! Luffy est le plus fort des hommes ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Sanji et Zoro puisque ce qui leur tenait le plus à coeur était déjà avec eux – ses propres mains pour le cuistot et ses trois sabres pour le bretteur – mais elle pouvait au moins tenter quelque chose pour Luffy. Tout naturellement, la rousse était persuadée que ce à quoi tenait le plus son ami était son instrument de musique. Pas un instant il ne lui vint à l'esprit que ça pouvait être son chapeau de paille, non. Pour elle, il s'agissait de l'harmonica.

Après un rapide crochet par sa chambre pour récupérer son climat-tact, elle se précipita dans la vigie et, n'ayant pas les bras élastiques comme son capitaine, grimpa sur une chaise pour attraper l'objet de ses recherches. La boîte était grossièrement taillée dans du bois, sans doute fabriquée à la main, et ne fermait que par un système de verrous d'une simplicité enfantine. En même temps, qui voudrait voler un harmonica ? D'un geste rapide et précis, la navigatrice fit sauter le loquet et fourra l'instrument dans sa poche. Puis elle reposa soigneusement la boîte là où elle l'avait trouvée.

Très bien, à présent, il fallait partir au secours de ses amis. Elle ne doutait pas de leur force mais à trois contre une troupe entière de pirates, il leur faudrait peut-être de l'aide. Elle descendit rapidement sur le pont et héla le canonnier qui travaillait tranquillement sur son arme.

« Usopp ! Usopp on a un problème !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en relevant ses lunettes de tireur sur son front.

- L'ennemi est beaucoup plus dangereux que prévu, il faut aller aider Luffy et les autres ! Tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Je n'ai pas fini de renouveler mes munitions ! Protesta le sniper. Et puis tu les connais. Ils ne risquent absolument rien, j'en suis sûr.

- Usopp écoute-moi ! S'énerva Nami. Tu me fais confiance quand je te dis qu'une tempête nous arrive dessus alors que le ciel est bleu ? Alors fait moi confiance cette fois-ci également ! Il faut que… »

Nami aurait aimé pouvoir finir sa phrase. Elle aurait aimé convaincre Usopp de l'urgence de la situation. Elle aurait aimé se lancer au secours de ses amis avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Elle aurait aimé faire beaucoup de choses avant de se rendre dans la grotte mais ce ne fut pas possible car soudain, sans même qu'elle ait le temps de s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa conscience fut soufflée. Comme la flamme d'une bougie. Et tout devint noir.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà. Ça vous plait toujours ? =D Comme toujours, laissez moi une review, j'en manque cruellement depuis deux semaine ^^ Bise à tous ! Au prochain chapitre !**


	17. Chapter 18

**Aloha amis de moi ! Comment ça va depuis deux semaines ? =) Comme la dernière fois je me la suis jouée méchante sorcière en vous abandonnant avec un suspens insoutenable (la modestie à toujours été une de mes plus grande qualité ;) ) et bien cette semaine, pour me faire pardonner, je vous livre mon plus long chapitre ! Vous avez vu comme je suis gentille ?**

**Au passage, je lis toutes vos hypothèses avec grand intérêt (on ne sais jamais, des fois que ça m'inspire pour la suite...) mais je ne répondrais jamais par la positive où la négative, histoire de ne pas tout gâcher, ce serait pas drôle. Mais continuez de me livrer vos pensées, ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous, n'oubliez pas que ni les personnages, ni le monde ne sont à moi, juste l'intrigue. Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre dix-huit  
**

« Nami ? Nami ! Mademoiselle Nami ! »

Avec un grognement, la rouquine tourna le dos au gêneur qui voulait l'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle avait tellement peu dormi ces derniers temps qu'elle ne demandait plus que cela à présent. Paresseusement, elle se retourna. Mais de toute évidence, le gêneur ne comptait pas la laisser faire.

« Mademoiselle Nami ! Réveillez-vous ! Ne vous laissez pas dominer !

- Mais laisse-moi tranquille… »

Quel était l'imbécile qui la secouait ainsi ? Quand son cerveau serait en état de l'identifier, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Mais pour l'instant, le potentiel de réflexion de la navigatrice n'était pas loin du zéro absolu. Elle tenta tout de même de rassembler les maigres informations qu'elle possédait afin d'obtenir une conclusion sensée sur le lieu et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était dans un lit – un lit terriblement confortable – et une épaisse chape de fatigue l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait si sommeil… Mais il y avait ce gêneur, cet imbécile qui l'empêchait de sombrer en lui hurlant des « Mademoiselle Nami ! » stridents dans les oreilles.

Une minute… Qui pouvait bien l'appeler « Mademoiselle Nami » ? Qui, sur cette île, hormis Telss, pouvait bien la vouvoyer ? Mais Telss était en ce moment même à l'infirmerie, sur le navire. Donc à moins qu'elle n'y soit elle aussi… Mais les lits de l'infirmerie n'étaient pas aussi confortables. D'abord pourquoi aurait-elle été à l'infirmerie ? Et si elle n'était pas sur le navire, alors où se trouvait-elle ? Qui était celui qui lui hurlait dans l'oreille ?

Par un effort de volonté surhumain, Nami tenta de se redresser. Elle était si fatiguée que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Toutes les formes autour d'elle étaient floues et rien de ce qui arrivait sur sa rétine n'avait de sens pour elle.

Soudain, une douleur sourde irradia son bras et elle se sentit soulevée par les aisselles avant d'être trainée hors du lit. Elle tenta bien vaguement de protester mais ses gestes étaient lourds et lents. Une surface dure dans son dos lui apprit qu'on l'avait assise contre un mur et des mains froides se posèrent sur son visage.

Une des capacités innées de Nami, autre que la navigation, était de reconnaître au seul touché les mains de n'importe quelle personne pourvus qu'elle la connaisse un minimum. Il était facile de reconnaître les mains de Chopper, Brook et Franky mais même celles des autres, la rouquine aurait été capable de les identifier entre milles.

Celles de Robin étaient grandes avec de longs doigts très fins. Ceux-ci, individuellement, semblaient posséder leur volonté propre, les ongles étaient longs et soigneusement manucurés et les paumes étaient très douces. Les mains de Zoro étaient également de grande taille mais ses doigts étaient plus courts et plus épais. Il avait les ongles courts mais coupés proprement et ses paumes étaient recouvertes de cals dues aux entrainements. Sanji faisait beaucoup plus attention à ses mains que le sabreur. Il s'agissait de son plus grand trésor et personne au monde n'en prenait plus soin. Elles étaient propres en tout temps comme s'il se préparait à cuisiner n'importe quand, ses ongles étaient rigoureusement récurés. Ses paumes étaient douces mais le bout de ses doigts était tout rugueux à force de brulures ou de coupures. Au contraire, les ongles d'Usopp étaient toujours noirs de substances non identifiées. Ses mains étaient pleines d'encre, de cambouis et ses doigts étaient longs et possédaient une force surprenante. Le seul à avoir des mains non abimées hormis Robin était Luffy. Il avait les doigts courts et épais, comme ceux de Zoro mais des paumes plus larges. Ses ongles étaient courts mais seulement parce que le capitaine les rongeait. Ce n'était pas du plus bel effet mais comme il s'agissait de Luffy, Nami l'acceptait.

Bref, la navigatrice aurait été capable de reconnaître les mains de ses amis dans le noir le plus total et même si ces dernières avaient été posé dans son dos. Alors même rendue complètement amorphe par le sommeil, la rouquine sut à la seconde même où les doigts touchaient son visage que ces mains étaient celles d'un inconnu.

Cela eut le mérite de la réveiller un peu. Par automatisme, elle s'écarta de la personne qui lui palpait les joues et grogna pour tenter d'intimider son adversaire. Elle n'était pas encore en état de former des phrases cohérentes.

« Ça y est ? L'interrogea son agresseur présumé d'une voix aux accents féminins. On émerge ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Marmonna Nami quand elle en fut capable. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Maintenant que les choses s'éclaircissaient, la rouquine prenait conscience de son état. Qu'elle soit fatiguée, d'accord. Mais non au point de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Actuellement, elle avait plus l'impression de s'être pris une cuite qu'autre chose. Or, elle tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

« Tu cures ton sédatif, expliqua l'inconnu que, finalement, la rouquine ne plaça pas dans la catégorie « gros méchant pas beau ».

- Mon sédatif ?… Qu'est-ce… Où suis-je ? »

Nami avait beau émerger peu à peu de son état comateux elle ne vit tout de même qu'une forme floue lorsque la personne s'accroupit en face d'elle. Puis sa vision se stabilisa et elle put détailler la jeune femme qui l'observait d'un regard vaguement inquiet. Celle-ci devait avoir un peu moins de vingt ans, portait des cheveux courts et très noirs et avait les yeux de la même couleur. Elle aurait pu passer pour un homme s'il n'y avait eu ses formes généreuses et au-dessous de ses vêtements, on pouvait voir de multiples bandages, dont certains ne semblaient pas avoir été changé assez récemment. Son visage était complètement distordu. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses mâchoires puissamment serrées, son front creusé de rides. Elle était presque horrible à regarder.

« Tu es au cœur de l'antre de Kuri. »

La navigatrice resta un instant dubitative puis secoua la tête, complètement perdue.

« Mais… C'est pas possible. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes je parlais avec… »

Nami se tut avant de finir sa phrase. Si elle avait bel et bien l'impression d'avoir parlé avec Usopp juste quelques minutes auparavant, il fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière chose qu'elle avait faite tant sa perte de conscience avait été brusque.

« Je ne me souviens pas…

- Moi non plus, l'interrompi sa compagne en se relevant avec une grimace de douleur. Mais on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Pour l'instant il faut sortir d'ici.

- Ça veut dire que… Je me suis faite enlevée ?

- Affirmatif. »

Encore incapable de se redresser, Nami ferma les yeux et appuya ses paumes sur ses tempes dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une bribe de souvenir qui aurait pu la renseigner sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais rien. Elle réussit seulement à se faire mal.

Brusquement, son cœur eut un raté. Qu'avait-elle fait juste avant son enlèvement ? Elle était allée chercher l'harmonica de Luffy pour le mettre en sécurité. Le mettre en sécurité tu parles. Elle l'avait plutôt mis à portée de Kuri. La navigatrice n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'on lui avait pris l'instrument de son ami – tout comme son arme, nota-t-elle au passage – pourtant elle fouilla ses poches avec l'espoir infime qu'elle se trompait.

« Et merde ! » Jura-t-elle quand elle constata que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les derniers relents de sa fatigue s'estompèrent instantanément et elle se leva d'un bond. Kuri lui avait pris l'harmonica. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cet homme détruire le trésor de son capitaine.

Reprenant enfin le contrôle de la situation, Nami observa la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande et aux formes de murs irrégulières. Un lit, l'unique meuble, était installé au centre de la pièce. La rouquine se demanda comment elle avait pu le trouver confortable quand elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une planche de bois surélevée. Une poche à perfusion était installée à côté.

« C'est ça qui m'était injecté ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus de colère. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un puissant somnifère, répondit sa compagne. Tant qu'on est branché on reste complètement amorphe. »

La jeune femme se tenait près de la porte, unique ouverture de la pièce et semblait prête à bondir à tout instant. Ses traits étaient vraiment très inquiétants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Nami avec inquiétude. Quelqu'un vient ?

- Non, mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Peu importe, répondit la brune en secoua la tête. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Avec empressement, la jeune femme referma la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers Nami qui eut un frisson d'angoisse. Le regard de sa vis-à-vis était résolu bien qu'angoissé et ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de sa respiration rapide. De la sueur coulait le long de son front. La rouquine remarqua soudain qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Hum… Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta la rouquine. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien…

- Nami, dis-moi la vérité. Il y a combien de morts ? »

La navigatrice fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, comme connaissait-elle son nom ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même, son avis de recherche était mondialement connu. Et deuxièmement, la brune faisait-elle allusion aux soldats ?

« Tu es un Marine ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Après tout, même si son équipage était, pour cette fois, du côté des Marines, Nami restait un pirate. Et comme seuls Telss et Zaey savaient que les Mugiwara étaient leurs alliés, cette jeune femme pouvait très bien la considérer comme son ennemie.

« Oui, acquiesça sa vis-à-vis. Et toi un pirate, je sais. Mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour l'instant, reprit-elle d'une voix angoissée. Réponds-moi simplement. Combien de morts ? »

Elle semblait s'inquiéter infiniment pour les militaires et cela toucha la rouquine. Sans doute serait-elle soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait que la perte du mousse à déclarer.

« Une seule personne, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire.

- Alors il est bien mort… »

Contrairement à ses attentes, la jeune femme palît plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Son visage se crispa plus fort. Il était à présent abominable. Nami dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir sur-le-champ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse malgré tout de la réaction de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Un mort ! Il y a un mort !

- Il y aurait pu en avoir plus…

- C'est toujours un mort de trop ! Qui est-ce ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Tu le sais ça ? Avait-il une famille ? Non, tu ne te poses même pas la question. Bon sang, il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans ! J'étais responsable de lui ! »

Venant d'une jeune femme qui ne semblait pas encore avoir la vingtaine, c'était un peu surprenant à entendre. Et d'abord, comment savait-elle qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ? Comment savait-elle qu'il avait vingt-et-un ans ? Le soldat s'affaissa contre le mur. Nami aurait voulu la consoler mais son visage exerçait sur elle comme une sorte de force répulsive. Tant que les traits de la jeune femme seraient ainsi tordus, la rouquine ne s'approcherait pas. La navigatrice resta donc plantée au milieu de la pièce, incapable de faire cesser les pleurs de ce Marine. Finalement elle soupira.

« C'est vrai il y a un mort, admit-elle. Mais il y en aura plus si nous ne faisons rien. Tous les autres soldats sont à l'infirmerie et ne se réveillent pas. D'après notre doc, ce n'est pas normal.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ce détail, répondit la brune en séchant ses larmes. On le réglera avec Kuri.

- Alors c'est bien de sa faute ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait à mes hommes, mais je ne compte pas le laisser faire. Tu dis qu'ils sont inconscients ? Il a dû faire entrer par je ne sais quel moyen quelque chose de pas net dans leurs corps.

- Tu as l'air de bien connaître ton adversaire. »

Le Marine ne répondit pas. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer ses derniers tremblements puis leva le visage vers la rouquine qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Quelle horreur tout de même ces traits crispés… Comment était son visage lorsqu'elle était détendue ?

« Une autre question Nami, murmura le soldat avec hésitation. Le… Le Sous Amiral Telss… Quel est l'état du Sous Amiral Telss ?...

- Il n'allait pas trop mal la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, répondit la navigatrice. Entre-temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur mon navire. »

Sans vouloir dramatiser, Nami ignorait pas mal de choses sur la situation. Depuis combien de temps était-elle sous sédatifs ? Luffy, Zoro et Sanji étaient-ils déjà au courant de son enlèvement ou ignoraient-ils tout de ce qu'il se passait ? Comment Usopp avait-il réagi à l'arrivée de Kuri sur le Sunny ? Et surtout, Kuri avait-il profité de l'occasion pour faire du mal à l'équipage ? Tant de choses qu'elle ignorait et qu'elle ne pouvait ni affirmer ni infirmer pour l'instant.

« Mais il était vivant ? Souffla le soldat.

- Oui. En très mauvais état – il est même passé à deux doigts de la mort – mais il était vivant. »

Se produisit alors un changement radical dans l'expression de la brune. Tous les traits de son visage se décrispèrent d'un seul coup, si brusquement et si totalement que Nami se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait toujours de la même personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Le Marine, à présent, présentait un visage très agréable à regarder. Des traits harmonieux, un front droit, un nez en trompette, des yeux légèrement amendés et une bouche moyenne qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le reste de sa figure. Elle était belle. Et elle rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un à Nami.

« Il est vivant… » Répéta-t-elle.

Elle garda ensuite longtemps le silence pendant que la rouquine se posait toutes sortes de questions. Qui était-elle ? Sans doute un colonel, enlevée comme Zaey. Telss lui avait bien dit que trois des plus hauts gradés avaient été kidnappés. Mais Colonel était un rang inférieur à celui de Sous Amiral et la femme se devait donc de s'inquiéter pour la santé de son supérieur. D'autant plus que celui-ci était un enfant.

La rouquine fut tirée de sa réflexion lorsque le soldat se redressa enfin, les épaules et le dos droit, comme déterminée.

« Excuse-moi, s'amenda-t-elle d'une voix dure, beaucoup plus professionnelle. Une petite faiblesse passagère. Nous n'avons plus le temps de traîner. »

Elle fit rouler ses épaules, comme pour se détendre puis se tourna de nouveau vers Nami.

« Pourrais-tu me donner la photo que tu as prise sur mon navire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tendant une main en direction de la navigatrice. Elle m'appartient. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Et voilàààà, à présent je pense que vous avez tous comprit ^^ Mais Nami se réveille à peine donc elle est un peu lente à la détente ;) À dans deux semaines, n'oubliez pas la review s'il vous plait ! =p**


	18. Chapter 19

**Je sais ! L'opprobre sur moi et tous mes descendants ! Je vous avez promis de ne pas reproduire le shema "correspondance" et voilà que je le fais... Mais pour ma défense, c'est l'année du bac pour moi et je ne PEUX PAS ne pas l'avoir. Mais pour ça, il faut que je rattrape les 17 années de cours durant lesquelles j'ai rien foutu ^^" Du coup, ça me bouffe un peu tout mon temps... Je suis désolée... **

**Alors voilà ce que je vous propose, cette fiction sera en deux partie, ce chapitre marquant la fin de la première partie. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la deuxième mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y en aura une ! la moitié en est déjà écrite de toute manière ^^ Alors voilà, dès que j'aurais de nouveau du temps pour moi, je reprendrais la publication. D'ici là, j'espère que vous m'aurez pardonner ! **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus jusqu'ici, et qui ont lut tous mes petits délires en début de chapitre, c'est pas tous les jours facile ^^ Je rappel aussi que pratiquement rien n'est à moi, les personnages et le monde appartienne à Oda, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf  
**

La navigatrice resta d'abord interdite. De quelle photo parlait-on ? Comment elle, Nami, aurait-elle pu posséder quoi que ce soit appartenant à un Marine ? Puis la mémoire lui revint. Ce cliché sur le bâtiment de guerre qu'elle avait emporté sans trop savoir pourquoi ! C'était cette image dont parlait le soldat ? Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que Nami avait emmené cette photo ?

Soudain, un soupçon terrible vint à l'esprit de la rouquine. Depuis son réveil, pas une seule fois elle n'avait remis en cause la véracité des paroles de cette femme. Mais peut-être l'avait-elle embobinée depuis le début ! Peut-être que cette femme n'était pas du tout un Marine mais un sous-fifre de Kuri. Peut-être essayait-elle de lui soutirer des informations sur les soldats ou sur son équipage. Parce que si elle avait été Marine, comment aurait-elle réussi à se débarrasser toute seule de son sédatif ? Comment aurait-elle pu être au courant pour le mousse sur le bâtiment ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle être au courant pour cette photo !

« Qui es-tu ? Gronda Nami d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'étonna le sois disant soldat. Je te demande juste de me rendre ce qui m'appartient.

- Comment peux-tu savoir si je suis en possession d'une quelconque photo ? »

La brune fixa la navigatrice d'un air surprit puis un éclair de compréhension illumina son regard.

« Je sais que tu possèdes cette photo parce que c'est moi qui t'ai incité à la prendre. » Expliqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Pour le coup, la répartie de Nami fut coupée court. Comment ? Ses arguments et inquiétudes s'embrouillaient dans sa tête.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette photo d'après toi ?

- Je… Pour la rendre à son propriétaire… Je crois…

- Mais pourquoi ce cliché en particulier ? Insista la jeune femme. Il y en avait bien un autre dans la cabine du Sous Amiral non ? Alors pourquoi celui-ci ?

- Mais, euh… Je n'en sais rien !

- Parce que je t'ai poussé à le faire. »

Enfin Nami retrouva ses esprits et décida de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. Cette femme racontait n'importe quoi. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas de sens. La navigatrice ne devait pas se laisser impressionner.

« Et comment aurais-tu fait un tel miracle ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton narquois. Alors que vous étiez sur cette île, à des kilomètres de là, sans même savoir que l'on vous suivait ?

- Oh, mais je savais très bien que vous nous suiviez, rétorqua le Marine avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix. Telss est un peu lent à la détente mais quand il a vu ton avis de recherche il t'a tout de suite reconnu.

- Mon avis de…

- Quant à la photo, poursuivit-elle, je me suis servie de mon fruit du démon bien sûr. Jusqu'à récemment j'étais capable de repérer et de reconnaître les esprits à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde ainsi que de les influencer. Je t'ai donc poussé à prendre cette photographie parce que j'y suis très attachée. »

Les engrenages du cerveau de Nami se mirent en route et un léger vertige la prit devant la masse d'informations à avaler. Elle avait besoin d'un bilan. Il lui fallut une minute puis une évidence qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois envisagée lui sauta au visage.

« Tu es Zaey ? »

La rouquine n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir que la réponse était positive. Pourquoi au fait, était-elle persuadée que Zaey devait être un homme ? Pas un instant elle n'avait imaginé la possibilité que Zaey soit une femme, pourtant cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple le comportement de Luffy avec les femmes soldats. Il se conduisait d'abord délicatement, presque tendrement, avec elles puis, en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amie d'enfance, il redevenait brusque. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille !

À présent tout s'emboitait parfaitement. Les vêtements de femme et d'enfant dans la cabine du capitaine, le Contre Amiral Zaey qui pleurait la mort de son mousse puisque la vie de ses hommes était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, le fruit du démon, la photo, tout concordait. Nami ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi à passer à côté de tant d'indices si évidents.

Devant son air interloqué, Zaey dodelina de la tête, surprise.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais je pensais… Je pensais que Zaey était un homme, expliqua la rouquine. Je pensais que tu pouvais être un pirate qui essayait de me tromper.

- Et bien tu pensais mal. »

D'après le ton tranchant qu'avait pris le soldat, Nami sentit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Le visage du soldat était de nouveau crispé. Peut-être était-ce comme cela que se traduisait sa colère, sa tension ou son inquiétude ?

« Je ne suis pas un hors-la-loi, grinça la brune en se détournant. Je suis un Marine. Un représentant de l'ordre.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la rouquine, bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle doutât fortement de l'ordre que représentait sa compagne. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Vas-tu te décider à me rendre cette photo ? »

Devant l'agacement palpable de Zaey, Nami hocha la tête et fouilla ses poches. Bizarrement, on ne lui avait prit que son arme et l'harmonica. Tous ses bijoux étaient encore là, tout le bazar qu'elle gardait habituellement dans les poches de son short aussi, alors pourquoi pas cette photo ? Elle mit quelques secondes à mettre la main dessus mais la trouva enfin et la brandit triomphalement au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je l'ai ! »

Tout sourire, elle la tendit au Marine dont le visage se détendit quand elle s'en saisit et la serra contre son cœur. Elle devait vraiment y tenir.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Nami, curieuse.

- Comment ?

- Les enfants sur la photographie. Qui est-ce ? »

Le regard de Zaey se perdit sur l'image et un fantôme de sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle posa le doigt sur le visage de la petite fille.

« Ça, c'est moi. Il y a onze ans. J'ai rencontré Luffy et Ace l'année suivante.

- Tu étais très mignonne. » Commenta la navigatrice qui comprit alors pourquoi elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

Le Marine ne répondit pas. Son index glissa vers le petit garçon blond.

« Ça, c'est Telss. Mon cousin. À l'époque je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, il m'agaçait. Et lui s'est son frère. »

Ainsi, Zaey était la cousine de Telss. Voilà pourquoi le garçon lui était si attaché. Un petit silence flotta durant lequel les deux femmes fixèrent la photo.

« Bien, il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille non ? Demanda enfin la rousse en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les autres doivent me chercher et puis j'ai promis à Telss de te ramener en bonne santé.

- Je suppose qu'il s'est mis à pleurer quand il s'est réveillé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien…

- Quel imbécil… »

Surprise, Nami fut sur le point de protester. Telss était réellement inquiet pour sa cousine ! Ne le comprenait-elle pas ? Mais elle avisa soudain le rictus de colère que la brune portait sur ses lèvres.

« Il s'est battu pour toi, répliqua sévèrement la navigatrice. Tu devrais le remercier.

- Le remercier de quoi ? Demanda Zaey sur un ton ironique. D'avoir failli mourir ? Je l'aurais remercié s'il avait empêché Kuri de m'enlever. À la place, il s'est fait éclater et y est presque passé. Alors non, je ne vais certainement pas le remercier. Au contraire, il va m'entendre. À cause de lui je ne peux plus veiller sur mes hommes.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Nami. Je croyais que tu pouvais sentir… ou repérer les esprits, c'est ça ? Mais tu ne sais pas s'ils vont bien ? »

Le visage du Contre Amiral se crispa encore une fois. Ses traits reprirent leurs formes horribles et Nami eut un frisson. Était-elle vraiment obligée de faire ça ?

« Kuri m'a fait ingérer une potion à base de granit marin. Ça ne m'ôte pas mes forces mais ça neutralise mes pouvoirs. »

La rouquine fronça les sourciles. Quel était l'intéret pour Kuri de laisser son ennemi en état de se battre ? Ou plutôt, quel était l'intérêt de lui enlever ses pouvoirs pour ensuite le mettre sous somnifères ?

« À quoi bon ? » Questionna-t-elle, septique.

Le Marine haussa les épaules.

« Au fait, comment as-tu réussi à te débrancher de ton sédatif toute seule ? Enchaîna Nami en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis débranchée, répondit la brune avec un regard grave. C'est Kuri.

- Kuri… Répéta bêtement la navigatrice.

- J'étais encore complètement groggy mais je l'ai clairement entendue me dire que ma présence mettrait un peu de piment dans la situation. Ensuite il est parti. »

Nami hocha silencieusement la tête. Plus ça allait, moins elle comprenait ce personnage.

« Il faut que je le retrouve, continua Zaey. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il a fait à mes hommes et comment retrouver mon pouvoir. Mais avant, il faut libérer les colonels. Ils doivent être quelque part par ici eux aussi. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Très bien, acquiesça la navigatrice. Mais il faudra aussi que je récupère… Un objet qui m'appartient. Et mon arme. » Ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence.

Une nouvelle fois, la colère l'envahie à l'idée que Kuri ait pu poser ses sales pattes sur l'harmonica de son capitaine. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'instrument, Luffy ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Il fallait qu'elle le récupère. C'était primordial. Vital même.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà... Et bien, je vous remercie tous encore une fois, et j'espère vous retrouver lorsque je reprendrez la publication ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop longtemps s'il vous plait ^^'**


End file.
